Hero vs University
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Sequel to Hero vs Villain. Summary Inside.
1. Summary

**Hero vs. University**

**College…**

**New Classes…**

**New Dorms…**

**New Scenery…**

**New People…**

**New Parties…**

**New Feelings…**

**New Flings…**

**Same Derek & Casey… **


	2. Recap

**Hero vs. University**

Recap

Chapter 1

**Previously on Hero vs. Villain:**

"_Sally?" asked Derek._

"_Oh, um, yeah. This is my…boyfriend, Brad. Derek you remember him don't you? He came by Smelly Nelly's a few times, while I was working." _

_**XO**_

"_Max."_

"_Okay, well…to make it simple…I met someone." _

_**XO**_

"_De-rek!" she yelled loudly. He was leaning over her, both his knees on her right side but an arm on each side of her head._

"_Told you it was dangerous out here." he said. _

_**XO**_

"_I knew exactly what you were thinking. If anything, try the subtle approach. Make Max jealous by…"unintentionally" making him jealous."_

"_Derek that's so…"_

"_Brilliant. I know. Sometimes I even surprise myself." _

_XO_

"_Why do you even care? What do you get in all of this anyway?" she asked suspiciously._

" _Casey…Casey…Casey. I'm in this…just to help you." he said sitting up, giving an innocent look._

_XO_

_Hey, Casey. Haven't see you in awhile." said Noel who stood up to greet her back. "I was surprised that you called my, actually."_

"_Yeah, listen, I have a predicament and I would love and I mean love, if you could consider helping…"_

_XO_

"_So are you like…dating Noel now?" asked Nora who was sitting at the dining room table._

_There was a knock on the door and Casey went and answered it._

"_Hey, Noel." she said happily._

"_Hey…wow, you look really good." he said admiring her._

"_So, you're taking me to a family reunion?" she asked. "Does that mean I'm a Butcher, now?" They both laughed._

_XO_

_There was an awkward silence in the car._

"_Come on Noel, kiss her…KISS HER!" he thought. As he was about to do it, Casey turned her head away without even knowing that she was gonna get kissed._

"_I should go in, now. I need to get ready for the party." she said turning back around to face him._

"_Okay." he said nodding. He still wanted to do it._

_She smiled before opening the car door and getting out. The slam of the car door made Noel realize something._

"_Idiot!" he said hitting the steering wheel. "Ugh! I've kissed her before, that shouldn't have been hard."_

_**XO**_

"_You have to get closer to her." Derek said inching closer to Casey so there legs were touching. "Then your head has to be very close to hers and tilted downward." he said doing what he was saying. "Then whisper random sweet things into her ear that make her smile." he said getting closer than before. "Chipotle." he whispered so only she could hear him. She started laughing. Only Derek would say something that corny in a moment of intimacy. "Derek, you are so cheesy." she said looking at him. She didn't realize how close he was until she looked at him. Only and inch or two stood before them. Casey couldn't let go off his eyes. A mixture of dark brown to milk chocolate. _

_Noel coughed and Casey and Derek broke away._

_**XO**_

_Casey slipped on another drink which had spilled in the hallway where the bathroom was and went hurtling towards the ground but…luckily a pair of strong arms belonging to Derek, were there to save her. He grabbed her by the waist and caught her._

"_Casey?"_

"_Max?" she asked flinging her head up in a rush causing both herself and Derek to slip to the ground before he could grab onto anything._

"_Are you okay?" asked Max, trying to help them both up._

"_I'm fine. I don't need your help." she said pulling away. "I need to get back to my date." she said._

"_Wait…you mean Derek?" he asked shocked._

"_What?" she asked looking at Derek who was still stuck to her like a magnet. It looked very…un-sibling._

_Before Casey had a chance to reply some girl came and wrapped her slutty hands around Max's torso._

_Max still looked shocked at Casey and Derek, unknowing of the truth still but he had to say something fast._

"_Casey…this uh…this is…Emily." he said smiling very nervously._

_**XO**_

"_Derek, come on. Just think about our rewards when this is all over. Just try and deal with Casey and compromise with her a little bit."_

"_I don't think I can, Sam. Too much time together lately."_

"_D, we're so close to the top. Think of how much this is going to matter in the future!"_

_**XO**_

"_I have a new brilliant plan." he said smirking as he stood up mesmerized. "I can be your fake boyfriend." he said._

_She felt a pair of muscular hands on her shoulders. They were gently messaging her. She tensed up and of course, Derek felt it and massaged her up her neck._

"_Derek?" she breathed out is question, unable to understand what overcame her._

_He leaned in more._

"_You see what I can do, Casey? I can make it as real as you and me. Don't worry about Noel. I'll take care of him. Just sit back and relax." he said letting her go, where she immediately felt the cool air. "Now, get out." he said normally._

_**XO**_

_Casey didn't want Max._

_Casey wanted someone else._

_**XO**_

_Casey, I know that we've been…"pretending" to be dating and all for the sake of Max and everything. But is there…any possible way hat you might…want to rethink that?" he asked._

_Casey looked at him but instead found his lips pressed to hers. She was startled at first. Unsure of what to do. Noel's eyes were closed and she could see him getting a little discouraged of her not kissing back, so then she deepened in the kiss but kept her eyes open for a few seconds until thinking it through._

_**XO**_

"_So, Leena called me earlier and told me that Max has a reservation at Palamino's at 7:30pm."_

"_Wow, that really fancy Italian restaurant?"_

"_That's the one. We're going."_

_**XO**_

_Derek pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around the small of her back where he could touch her skin. She was very warm. He almost thought he should let go, but resisted when Casey put her hands on his arms and slid them down to where his hands were so they could go around her tighter._

_Derek almost skipped a breath but then knew he would want to stay conscious for this and fainting was not an option right now. Casey brought her hands back up to his chest, where she left them while she let her head rest on his shoulder._

_She closed her eyes and enjoyed the overwhelming feeling that was very new to her and unexplainable. Derek rested his chin on her shoulder and made the moment even more intimate than before._

_He now had to reconsider everything. His reward for getting Max and Casey back together would never be as good as getting Casey. What was one to do?_

_Casey opened her eyes and adjusted her head so she was looking up at Derek, he connected with her eyes and at a moment of true and utter weakness he moved in. He slowly bent his head down and pressed his warm lips to hers. _

_She leaned up more to deepen the kiss and that's when she realized that she was falling in love with Derek Venturi. Falling hard for her step-brother._

_**XO**_

_Derek wanted her. Every inch of her. Body, mind and soul. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Casey. He wanted more of her but knew he couldn't have it right there on the dance floor._

_He loosened up on the kiss and talked amongst her lips._

"_Follow me." he said seductively._

_He let her go and grabbed her hand moving swiftly off the dance floor. A pair of eyes caught the couple's escape and he was making a fist under the table._

_Derek pulled Casey down the dimly lit hallway where the bathrooms were located and around the corner where a few chairs were placed all the way on the back wall._

_He let her hand go and grabbed her face and kissed her gently moving his lips against hers. She allowed him to walk her back until she felt the cold wall touch her open back. It gave her chills and it made Derek kiss her even more but with more passion. He leaned on her against the wall so most of his body weight was on her. She could feel him flex, every time he moved and it drove her crazy. He left her lips and kissed her on her jaw and down her neck a few inches. He then stayed at the base of her throat and the one tiny little moan she made sent Derek on a wave of pleasure. He went back up and kissed her lips frantically, like he was searching for something._

_**XO**_

_Derek drove around town until he got to Saint Denver Park all the way on the other side of town. It was more of a Lover's Walk type of place. Gorgeous round fountain with green trees all around covered in romantic white lights and a gorgeous huge pond with swans and ducks swimming in it along with Lilly Pads with actual flowers on them._

"_Wow. This place is…phenomenal. Absolutely, gorgeous." Casey said doing a slow 360 degree turn. As she turned back around the way she was facing in the beginning, Derek slid a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips._

_He moved his warm lips against hers again and it made Casey's ankles weak. The wind started blowing and it made the trees dance and made the moment unexplainably more romantic._

_**XO**_

_leaned in and kissed her when he had the chance. He broke off a few seconds later and looked at her._

"_Tell me. Tell me, that you honestly felt nothing."_

_**XO**_

"_I like you Derek, I do. At least I did last night, and you're making it a big joke. So until you actually decide what you want, stay away from me!"_

"_Me? What do you want, Casey? I thought you wanted Max. I actually thought that you might want, Noel and now me? I think you need to make up your mind on what you want."_

_**XO**_

_Derek kissed her harder and pushed her down on the bed with the firmness of his torso. She had her hand in his hair and Derek slid his hand up her leg from her knee cap. Finally it stopped and looped around her belt loop on her set of jean Capri's. Each new touch belonged to each new sound._

_That's when she started pulling up his t-shirt before he just took the liberty of pulling it off himself. _

"_Casey." he breathed out, never really losing connection with her lips. "Do you want this?" he asked her._

_She knew what he was implying. This is usually when the conscience kicks in. Tells you to think about your actions and the consequences of them. _

"_Derek." she started breathing hard. "Derek, I need this."_

_**XO**_

_Derek kissed her harder and pushed her down on the bed with the firmness of his torso. She had her hand in his hair and Derek slid his hand up her leg from her knee cap. Finally it stopped and looped around her belt loop on her set of jean Capri's. Each new touch belonged to each new sound._

_That's when she started pulling up his t-shirt before he just took the liberty of pulling it off himself. _

"_Casey." he breathed out, never really losing connection with her lips. "Do you want this?" he asked her._

_She knew what he was implying. This is usually when the conscience kicks in. Tells you to think about your actions and the consequences of them. _

"_Derek." she started breathing hard. "Derek, I need this."_

_**XO**_

_Case,_

_If these flowers were nearly as gorgeous as you, they would be priceless, because you are the most stunning thing on this earth…besides me of course. _

_Love, Derek._

_**XO**_

"_Awe, go run and hide Casey. You are sooo full of yourself it makes me sick."_

"_When did you become like this, Emily?"_

"_Um, I'm guessing around the time you became a slut…so, I guess I've been like this for awhile."_

"_You are so LUCKY, that I have too much class and self preservation to kick your ass on this porch."_

"_Casey, go and fu-!" Emily was cut off by two men yelling right in front of Casey's house._

_**XO**_

_Max punched Derek in the gut like a shot being fired causing him to tussle backwards and land face first on the sharp pointy edge of the wooden gate._

_**XO**_

"_When I was younger, my mom told me that if you saw the North Star, than something magical would happen."_

"_Oh, magical like…" Casey slowly leaned up and kissed Noel on the lips._

_She pulled away and looked him._

"_More like this." he said leaning in again and kissing her again with more force. Casey slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer when he wrapped his hands around her waist._

_He started backing up until he knew they were at his car. He pushed her up against the car hood. Who knew Noel could be so…rough but gentle at the same time? Casey let out a moan and Noel made sure it wasn't the only one she would make that night._

_**XO**_

"_Casey, please tell me you didn't do anything with Noel." he was pleading to know without trying to make it too obvious, which he wasn't succeeding in. When she didn't answer, the questions kept piling up. "How bad is it? Casey…how far did you go with him?"_

_**XO**_

"_Casey! Stop. You are mine. Mine!"_

_He sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room._

_He pointed to his bed._

"_I don't do this with just every girl, Casey!" he said strongly._

"_I didn't do anything…major with Noel."_

"_You didn't?" he asked hopeful._

"_In my head the entire time…I was thinking, what about Derek? I told Noel that I didn't think that me and him would work together. After he tried to pursuade me, I asked him to take me home and he said that the guy I picked was very lucky. I think I finally realized that…" "I want you and only you. Sam, Max, Noel-"_

"_Not helping." he said. _

_She let out a little laugh wiping away her couple tears._

"_Anyway, They don't compare. Not even close. Derek…is…"_

"_Just say it." he said encouraging._

"_Is it wrong to…love your step-sibling in a…non sibling way?" she asked embarrassed._

"_I don't see why, I love you in the non-sibling way."_

"_Yeah, I know." she said pulling him back to her. "And you know I love you."_

**XOXO**

"Well, the cars packed and ready to go." said George slamming the trunk closed.

"I can't believe my car is dead." Derek said furious. "Dad, can't you just let Casey and me use your car at U of T?"

"That's out of the question, Derek. Nora and I have jobs. We need cars. I'm sorry, about The Prince. I'm just as bummed as you. But we have to get a move on."

"Bye mom." Casey said hugging her mom. "I'll see you in a couple weeks." she said.

After they all gave there goodbyes. Derek called shot gun and Casey sat in the back. George went and sat in the driver side seat. He honked the horn before pulling out of the driveway. As they headed for the freeway, Casey looked at the arriving new text on her phone.

**Derek's Cell**

_2 hrs till we got a dorm all to ourselves…_

Casey smirked and Derek saw it from his right side mirror and smirked too.

**A/N-Longest recap in history! Lol. Just review, PLEASE! lol**


	3. Welcome to College

**Welcome to College**

Chapter 2

"Wow!" said George. "Take a look at that!"

Yep, that's right they finally arrived.

"Oh. My!" Casey said getting out of the car. "I can't believe were here." she said.

"Well, thanks for the ride, dad." Derek said smirking. "I gotta go now." he said slamming the door.

"Awe, come on. I drove you all the way out here and I don't even get a hug from my son?" he asked holding his arms out.

"Ugh, dad." Derek said walking around the car and giving his dad a "guy" hug. "Well, going to be late for orientation, see yaw." he said throwing on his random sunglasses and walking away with a pillow and his suitcase in his arms. Casey shook her head and smiled.

"Well, George." Casey said giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you but don't worry I'll see you in a couple weeks, like I told me mom. I don't know if I'll be able to make Derek return but-"

"Don't worry about Derek, I know he'll be coming home in a few weeks to drop of his dry-cleaning." Casey and George laughed. "So do you need any help carrying your things to your room?" he asked.

'No, don't worry, you don't have to help. All I have are these two suitcases. I'm coming to get the rest of the stuff the next I'm at home."

"Alright, then I guess this is good bye." he said.

"I guess so. See you, George." Casey said. She started walking away with her roller suitcases trying to figure out which way her dorm was…

**XOXO**

"Finally!" Casey said pushing the slightly open door, open all the way. "Oh, hello."

"Hi!"

"Are you my new room mate?" Casey asked friendly.

"I guess so. I'm Veronica Bengli." she said shaking Casey's hand. She was a tall, pretty, and tan girl who you could tell played sports. Derek's…perfect girl.

"Casey McDonald." Casey smiled cheekily. "Where are you from?"

"Newport Beach in Sunny, Southern California." she said happily. "And you?"

"Ontario."

"Oh, how fun!" she was in the process of hanging up clothes in her closet.

"So, why U of T?" Casey asked striking up conversation.

"Oh, I just wanted to get away for a little while. I needed new scenery."

"Same here." Casey said.

Derek appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Casey in a rush.

"You are gonna love me…even more when I tell you what I did!" he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close by the waist and kissing her deeply for a few seconds. Derek pulled away and realized someone else was in the room.

"Oh, hi." he said.

"Hey." Veronica said friendly.

"Uh, Derek this is my new roommate Veronica. Veronica this is my boyfriend, Derek."

"Nice to meet you." she said continuing to hang up her clothes.

"So what did you do?" Casey asked eagerly.

"I bought us a car!" he yelled.

"Really?" Casey asked excited. "A real car?"

"Yeah, I bought a little red How Wheels." Derek asked sarcastically.

"Well, where did you get the money for it?"

"Edwin and I've been saving up every cent I made from Smelly Nelly's just for this type of reason."

"Oh, God. I'm afraid to ask what you kind you bought." she said.

**XOXO**

"Oh my God! You bought a...what is it exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. How awesome am I?" he asked holding his arms out.

She went and snuggled in his arms and put her head to his chest.

"So…" he started. "How about we break in the back seat?" he asked. You could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Derek…ewe." she said pulling him closer and laughing.

**XOXO**

They slowly started walking back to the dorms hand in hand.

"So…" Casey started.

"So?" Derek asked.

"Um, what…how do…is…"

"Spit it out, Casey."

"Do you think that…Veronica is…attractive?"

"Casey…" Derek whine tilting his head back.

"Derek, please."

"She doesn't compare to you."

"Yeah, but are you attracted to her?"

"She's pretty okay, but nothing I want to bother her for."

"Is she a Monet to you?"

"A what?" he asked confused.

"You know a monet. From far away she looks like art but really close she's just a big huge mess."

"Yes, Casey. Every girl but you is a monet." he said kissing her soundly on the lips and then pulled away. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Now come on, were going to be late for Ralph's Dorm Party."

"Mm-joy." Casey said sarcastically.

**XOXO**

"Dude, your going to get kicked out even before your first night." Derek said greeting Ralph. The music was blasting, the party was now in the whole hallway and Ralph was greeting people as they came in.

"D, you know those are the best parties." he replied as he winked at a couple of girls who came in.

"That I do." Derek said laughing as he gave Ralph a low five.

"Well, drinks are in the cooler, the good ones." he gave Derek a look. "Are under my bed, for private party only so you and Casey can have one and I must head off and say hello to the ladies." Ralph then walked away.

"You drink?" Casey asked surprised.

"Pshhh…psh…me?" Derek asked.

Casey glared at him.

"Just one like every now and then."

"Derek." Casey said irritated.

"Come on Casey, relax. Have fun." Derek said patting her on the back before wandering off. Casey sighed. She didn't know any of these people and her boyfriend just abandoned her. She walked around for a little bit taking a look around. People were dancing, making out, chugging or plain out being pigs. Casey got sick of the scene after someone knocked into her and didn't bother apologizing.

"Excuse you." Casey said turning around to look at him. Tall, dark hair, tan.

"Excuse me?" he asked like a smart ass. "My bad, I am so sorry. I must not have seen you. You do tend to blend." he smiled at the end.

"What's your problem?" she asked him.

"Right now my problem is you. You see right now you're distracting me from talking to people who are well…people.

**Harsh.**

"Listen, I didn't do anything to you, why are you being such an ass to me?"

"It's not you, it's me." he started in a sympathetic tone. "Wow, not to be too cliché, but you probably hear that a lot."

**Slap.**

"Anyway." he continued. "I'm just having a really…really bad day. You see I haven't gotten…any…like any at all since my girlfriend became a home wrecking bitch." he said in his still casual, your regular jackass tone. "You know what it feels like when you haven't had any in soooo long or well…ever. As fun as this conversation is, I'm leaving now."

"Hey." Derek said. "This party's awesome." he looked at Casey's face. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. It was just a slap in the face. Have fun tonight, Derek. I'm going to bed." she said letting a tear slide down as she kissed Derek on the cheek really quickly before heading out the exit.

"Casey!" Derek yelled but Casey ignored him.

"Go after her, man." Ralph said coming up behind him.

"What?" Derek asked shocked.

"Go after her. She is your girlfriend and right now she's pissed."

"She's just my st-"

"Hardly. You love her. Everyone knows."

**XOXO**

As Casey walked back to her dorm, she had her arms folded and continued to cry. No one had ever talked to her that way before and it felt terrible. To just step on her like that. A complete stranger.

"Casey!" Derek yelled running up behind her. She wiped away the tears and tried walking faster.

"I play hockey, Casey. I can keep up with you!" he yelled finally catching up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked faster and Derek finally stopped walking.

She opened her dorm room and saw her room mate painting her nails on the bed. "Hey you!" she greeted.

"Hey."

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked getting off the bed. "Have you been crying?" she asked sympathetic.

"It's nothing. Just a guy thing."

"Oh, did something happen with your boyfriend?"

"Uh…no. Some other guy."

"Oh, well how about some girl time? I don't have any sisters so I never had a girls movie night. Only one stupid brother. So how about it?" she asked sincerely.

Casey laughed lightly and wiped away the last few tears.

"How about Pride and Prejudice?" Casey asked.

She swooned.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy!" she said.

Casey smiled and went and grabbed the movie.

**XOXO**

Casey's first class was the next morning. Journalism. She arrived to class ten minutes early and walked in. It was huge. Definitely bigger than any high school room she's been taught in.

There he was.

Him.

The one from the party.

He was adjusting the camera lens and hooking it up to a laptop. Clearly completely understanding what he was doing.

She felt awkward standing there, looking at him so she decided to make an escape and come back when more people decided to show up.

**XOXO**

"Welcome to Journalism, everyone. I am Professor Stronghold. You are here to inform and captivate the students of U of T. To show them what U of T has to offer. We are the journalism crew. Now lets have fun." she was a good teacher. "Okay, so to start the day off we are just going to show you some clips of last years journalism projects and interviews. Graduation, and of course the big sporting events. So lets hit the lights and say action." The lights turned off and Casey glanced to her right and saw Veronica sitting there. She jumped. "Oh wow, when did you get there?" Casey asked quietly.

"Like 2 seconds ago." she said cheerily.

Casey glanced around the room and focused on the guy again. He was leaning up against a desk with his arms crossed, analyzing the video like he was critic.

She leaned over and whispered to Veronica.

"What do you think is up with him?" Casey asked pointing to the guy.

"Oh, you mean Tristan?"

"You know his name?" Casey asked looking at her.

"I know more than that, sadly. That is my ridiculous brother. Tristan Bengli."

"Oh my God." Casey said shocked.

Veronica was so sweet but her brother was the biggest jerk she's ever met.

"Yeah, he's a bit melodramatic. Takes things to seriously and can sometimes be a prick. But other than that he's harmless. Just a bit of a control freak."

"Yeah, I uh…met him at the party I was at last night."

"Oh…was he the mean jerk you were crying about?" she asked quietly. "I am going to kill him. I'm so sorry. He's been a bit more of a butthead since he caught his girlfriend… cheating on him with…his roommate…his best friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but he isn't always like that. He's sometimes decent. But remember I'm his sister so this is an nice as I can get."

Casey smiled.

"I just think you guys need to actually meet. Maybe he felt bad about whatever he did…what did he do exactly?"

"He bumped into me and then criticized me."

"Yeah, that's what he does." she said laughing. As Veronica focused back on the clips Casey's eyes wandered over Tristan. His body, the way he moved, the way he concentrated on what he was looking at. Class was over by the time Casey came out of her gaze.

"Great class, huh?" Veronica asked getting up.

"Yeah." Casey said trying to get back into reality.

"Come on, I want you to meet Tristan." They walked down the stairs and over to him.

"Tristan." Veronica said. He turned around and looked at her.

"This is my new friend and room mate, Casey McDonald. I think you owe her an apology." she said. He glanced at me and his eyes locked on mine. He kept the hold. Not Casey. "Casey this is my arrogant and ignorant brother, Tristan."

"Apologize!" Veronica said harsher.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. A bit of rum mixed with shots and tequila not a good mix."

"Uh…it's okay." Casey said awkwardly breaking away from the gaze to look down.

"Well, I'm off. See you later, case." Veronica said leaving the two there.

"So…why journalism?" he asked turning around as he put his stuff together.

"I love to write." she replied.

"Yeah…same here. But I work with the camera. It's about as magical as a unicorn.." They both laughed. " I handle all the shooting and basically take the camera with me everywhere I go. Glued to my hand. But not in the creepy, stalk you kind of way." he said laughing.

"I hope not." Casey said.

"So that's why you'll catch me at all the football games, protests and so on."

"What year are you?" Casey asked.

"Junior."

"Oh, beats being a freshman." Casey said walking for the door with him right next to her.

"On the Brightside, your out of high school."

"Yeah." Casey said laughing.

"So…do you want to come with me to get a campus coffee? They make the best Caramel Macchiato. Hangover's are not my best friend."

"Oh, so you're a caramel macchiato kind of guy." she said laughing.

"What can I say? They're delicious. So…how bout it?"

"Uh…actually…I have a…thing."

He started laughing.

"If you don't want to come with me just say so."

"Oh, no, no, no. I have to go and meet someone at Fredericks Hall."

He cleared his throat and had a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's the guy's dorm."

"Yeah…well."

"No need to explain."

"Yeah, well…I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Guess so. See you around, McDonald." he gave her one last look before leading the room.

"**Shit."** Casey said in a squeaky voice.

**XOXO**

"Good, Morning Sunshine." Derek said. He grabbed Casey as soon as they got into close enough approximation.

"Hi." she said.

"Are we feeling better?" he asked looking down at her.

"Are we hung-over?" she asked.

"I only had one drink last night, Casey. Unlike my roommate."

She sighed.

"So, thought we could go get some burgers and chill the rest of the day."

"Don't you have class?" she asked walking next to him with his arm around her shoulder.

"For your information, I don't have class until tonight."

"Awe, poor you." she said laughing.

"How was your day."

"It was brutal. I had one whole class." she said pretending to yawn.

"Awe, poor you."

**XOXO**

When night came, Casey was going to meet Derek in his room after class. She got to Fredericks Hall and knocked on Room 104. Derek answered and Casey smiled up at him and he pecked her on the lips.

"Nice room." Casey said.

Derek's side was a total wreck already and the room mates side was nice and neat. With photos all over the wall and 2 DVD racks full of movies and who knows what else.

"Hey, before we go to the movie, I want you to meet my room mate. I think he's finished with his shower." Derek said pointing to the cute little bathroom that all the dorms had.

The door slowly opened and steam came out. The guy shook his hair and he seemed to go in slow motion. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and the water glistened off his swimmers body.

"Casey, this is my room mate…Tristan."

Casey's jaw dropped to the floor.

**A/N-Hehehe, Of course you know me and how I love including a love triangle in my stories. This is Tristan Bengli. Played by Michael Steger. Not Seater! Steger! Lol. I want lots of reviews! I want to be THE REVIEW QUEEN!! So you better review!! Help me get the most reviews! :D ****First one to review 10 times on this chapter (without saying the exact same thing and or making it easy by putting one word in each review does not win) gets a cameo in my fan fiction next chapter!!**


	4. Important AN

**A/N- **_Are you guys for real? No one wants a free part in my fanfiction? Character of your choice. Come on, none of you want to play Tristan's ex, or Derek's new love interest? Boring!! lol. Come on guys, please!!_


	5. Snicker Doodle

**Snicker Doodle**

**Chapter 3**

**Last Chapter:**

"Tristan." Veronica said. He turned around and looked at her. "This is my new friend and room mate, Casey McDonald.

**XOXO**

"Tristan." Casey said awkwardly.

"Casey…right?"

She nodded.

"Oh, this is Casey your girlfriend." he asked pointing to her.

"Yep. You guys met?"

"Yeah, she's in my journalism class. Now I see who you had to meet at Fredericks Hall earlier." he said to Casey.

"Uh, yeah." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, are you ready? Casey asked Derek.

"Yeah." Derek said.

"Big night?" Trsitan asked.

"Just a movie." Derek said.

"What are you doing, tonight?" Casey asked.

He held his arms open.

"Your looking at it. Maybe I'll develop some pictures tonight, other than that nothing else."

"Well…maybe…if you want, you should come with us."

"I don't want to mess up you guys' date. Go on without me."

"Man, you can come if you want." Derek said.

"Yeah, please. I hate when other people don't get to have fun while I do."

"Are…are you sure? I mean I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Go get dressed." Casey said rolling her eyes while holding a smile.

**XOXO**

The three sat in their seats waiting for the previews to come on. They were twenty minutes early for the movie but Derek was zoned in on the Firstlook that showed the upcoming movies behind the scenes.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn. Anyone want anything?" Casey asked getting up.

"Yeah, bring me back a number 1, 2, and 4." Derek said. "And I want a Cherry Slurpee."

"No problem, I'll bring that all back on my own." Casey said sarcastically to Derek.

"I'll help you." Tristan said.

"Tristan, you don't have too." she said.

"I actually want to get a churro."

"Ohh la la, a churro." Casey said as the two made there way out the theatre.

"Duh, churros are the best snack in the whole wide world."

Casey laughed.

As they stood in line…the very long line. Conversation had to come up.

"So, how do you like college so far?" he asked.

"It's easier than high school." I said.

"Psh, yeah for now. Wait until you get into late sophomore year. Your whole life is going to be hell. I remember that very well."

"Oh…great." she put her head down.

"Well, if you need any help…" she looked up. "Don't ask me." They both started laughing. "No really, I suck at teaching."

"Don't worry, I won't ask." she smiled.

"By the way, I really am sorry about last night. Not my brightest. I was an ass."

"Yeah, yeah you were."

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you."

"You don't have to. It's the past now." The line began to move up and there was only one person in front of them now.

"How about I buy all the food?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Derek's food adds up to about three thousand dollars."

"I got it." he said.

"Next." The lady at the counter said.

"Thanks. A lot. Tristan. Really." Casey said sincerely.

They ordered and when the food was ready, they went back to the theatre. The Credits had started already and Casey sat in the middle between Derek and Tristan. She had made a mistake by going to a scary movie. What was she thinking. She wouldn't be able to handle it. But when the first scary part happened, her initial reation was to grab the closest thing to her which usually was Derek's hand and the arm rest on the other side. This time it was Derek's right hand and…Tristan's left. She squeezed it and shut her eyes as the character had gotton beheaded.

"You can look now." Tristan whispered to her. Thing was even after the scary part had come and gone, she held onto Tristan's hand as Derek's hand was back in the popcorn bucket.

What the hell was happening? The whole mulitipal guy thing had already happened. Tristan wasn't supposed to be into her life as far as he was. She JUST met him!

Only trouble could come from this.REAL trouble.

**XOXO**

"Well, I had a good time." Tristan said once the three got back to Derek's dorm.

"Yeah, it was fun." Casey said.

"Babe, you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Derek asked.

"Uh, no, no. I'll be fine." Casey said.

"Alrighty." Casey rolled her eyes. "See you." he said leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"Night. Night Tristan." Casey said.

"Night, Casey. See you tomorrow."

Casey smiled and turned around and started walking out the door.

"Oh, crap." Casey thought.

**XOXO**

"Thank God, your back!" Veronica said urgently as Casey walked into the room. "I have a date with my ex-boyfriend tonight and I can't decide what to wear for him to eat his heart out. This is a crisis, Casey! Were in a race against time here!" she said freaking out.

"Relax, don't worry. I can help." Casey said putting her stuff down and walking over to Veronica's closet. "So why are you going out with your ex-boyfriend and why is he in Canada?"

"Well, we broke up Senior year because he wanted to branch out and go "explore" the world and all its wonders, which was just another word for hooking up with his ex-girlfriend who had her own yaht at Venice Beach. Then her daddy gave him a job in International Business and now he's working in Ontario and found out that I went to school in Toronto. Now he wants to meet me so we can "patch" up old things."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Casey said. "You want him to regrt ever breaking up with you."

"Exactly, and by the end of the night he is going to want to kill himself for being such an idiot."

"In that case, I'de go with the cute white and yellow flowered sundress and white sweater with white flats."

"Oh. My. God, Casey! You are brilliant. Why didn't I think of that before?" She said huggging her and taking the dress. She went into the bathroom and started changing but had the door cracked so they two could still talk.

"So, his name is Mercer Munich, Gorgeous! Dark brown eyes, Dark hair, built, amazing." Casey started laughing.

"Sounds like your still hung up on him."

"Can you blame me? We started going out August 2008 and broke up June 18th. That's a really long time Casey and it would have been longer if whats her name wasn't there to spoil everything."

"Did you ever think that maybe it was his fault?"

"Trust me, I blame the whole thing on him and the fact that he was a boy who liked to be "happy" with fake body parts."

"Oh."

"Okay, what do you think?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I love it, Veronica!"

"Thanks, now about my hair."

"Allow me." Casey said smiling.

**XOXO**

"Oh, Casey thank you so much!"

"No problem."

Her hair was in soft curls around her shoulders with a white bow band in her hair tilted to the side.

"But doesn't it make me look a little too…innocent?"

"That's the point." Casey siad smiling.

"Ohhh. I get it." Veronica grinned.

There was three light knocks on the door.

"Oh no! That's him." Veronica said looking at the door as she clung onto her white handbag.

"It's all fine. Remember be confident."

"Okay." she said nervously before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Veronica?" he asked stunned.

"Hi, Mercer."

Mercer had dark, shaggy brown hair that went down to his ears, was really tall and looked like a good time.

"You look amazing." he said. Yep, perfectly straight teeth.

"Thanks." Veronica said trying to regain focus. "Ready?" she asked trying to get to the point.

"Oh, yeah."

Veronica started closing the door before flashing Casey a nervous but excited smile.

**XOXO**

"B,O, R, E whats that spell, me…" Casey thought laying on the end of her bed looking at the ceiling.

There was a light knock on the door. Casey did not want to get up so she just yelled

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened.

"You know its not safe to yell come in to anyone, it could be a serial killer."

"Good thing your not anyone."

"No, but I could be Tristan the Serial Killer." he said smiling as he took a seat on Casey's computer chair.

"Do you need something because I could have swarn that I saw you about half and hour ago." She said sitting up and laughing.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was looking for my sister. Actually, my mom called today and asked if I got the package of cookies she sent to school for Veronica and I. Only…I think I'm excluded from the Veronica and I, part."

"Oh, you mean those oh, so enjoyable Snicker doodles?" She asked tauntingly as she got off the bed.

"You ate my Snickerdoodle!" he said pointing to her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't eat all of them."

"Thank God, where are they?"

"I said I didn't eat all the snicker doodles…but Veronica…" Casey smiled.

"No!" he said putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry! How about…how about we go to Starbucks and get an even bigger cookie?"

He looked up.

"Are you going to buy it?" he asked smirking.

"To pay you back, I would be happy to."

"Alrighty, let's go get me some Chocolate thunda."

**XOXO**

"Hey, dude." Ralph said coming into Derek's dorm.

"Hey, Ral."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked throwing himself onto Derek's beanbag chair.

"Playboy suscription, dude."

"Alright, D." Ralph said giving him a low five. "But how about we go to some real parties, tonight."

"Haha, yeah. Casey would kick my ass, that's why."

"Don't tell her man. I mean I saw her leaving campus anyway with some guy."

"What?" he asked putting the tv on mute.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell but I'm pretty sure it was your roommate."

As soon as he said that, the two looked over at Tristan's completely vacant side.

"He took my girlfriend out?" Derek asked extremely pissed.

**XOXO**

"I would have to say that, Superbad is one of those repulsive guy movies." Casey said.

"Awe, come on, Superbad kicks ass, you just haven't seen enough movies to compare it too."

"Yeah, your probably right." she said.

"I guess…maybe…we can check them out or Derek, you and me can check them out.

"Uh…yeah."

"Wait, wait, my bad." he said as the two stopped walking. "I shouldn't have just made plans like that."

"No, no. I want to check out other movies. I hate scary ones so funny is another direction I can go." she said laughing. "Even if…Derek, doesn't want to hang when we do watch these movies, I can probably still make it."

"Well, great." he said embarrassed.

"Look, we finally made it to Starbucks." Casey said.

"Oh, thank you. I am going through sweet withdrawl."

"Major sweet tooth?" Casey asked.

"My name is Tristan and I am a Sugarholic."

Casey started laughing and Tristan held the door for her as the two made their way in the coffee shop.

A/N-Hey! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW and please message me with any comments or concerns that you may have. Thanks. I truly love you guys!! You are so kissing ass now which makes me love you more. I will pick three winners from my devoted readers who have given me the inspiration to write and write. You all are awesome and this won't be the last time I do this. So I am going to surf through my reviews after this chapter and pick the three lucky winners!! Happy Readings! And REMEMBER I know none of you on fanfiction personally besides my beta LipsForBiting7 and I will not be unfair and pick my friends. So don't worry. No cheaters here!

SweetAngelofMusic


	6. Buddy, Buddy

**Buddy, Buddy**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Chapter:**

Casey started laughing and Tristan held the door for her as the two made their way in the coffee shop.

**XO**

The two looked over at Tristan's completely vacant side.

"He took my girlfriend out?" Derek asked extremely pissed.

**XOXO**

"I'll have a tall White Chocolate Mocha." Casey said to the lady at the counter.

"And I'll have a tall Caramel Macchiato and a…GIANT Chocolate Chip Cookie."

"You weren't kidding about your Caramel Macchiato Syndrome."

"Ha! If you only knew." he said handing over a twenty.

"Hey! I thought that we agreed that I would pay for this since I ate your sanity."

"Don't worry about it, Casey. You don't really expect me to let you pay for it." he said looking at her before taking the change back and putting a few bucks in the tip jar.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" she asked defensively.

"No." he said pausing and looking her straight in the eye. "It's because I was raised to be a gentleman."

Casey didn't know what to say.

"Tristan." the girl said sliding the giant cookie out on a bag. "Your coffee's will be ready in a minute." she smiled at the two.

"In that case, thanks…again." Casey said.

"Don't mention it." he smiled before heading for a table after grabbing the huge cookie.

Casey followed his lead and the two sat there.

"That's one really over chipped cookie." she said pointing out.

"Those are the best ones. Why you want some?" he asked.

"It's your cookie." she said.

"I know how to share." he said.

"I don't th-"

"Best cookie in the world." he said persuasively holding it up to her.

She sighed but took a tiny bite out of the cookie. He was right. It was the greatest cookie ever.

"Told you." he said smirking.

"Here you go." said the girl at the counter sliding the coffees through.

Casey got up and got them this time.

"So, tell me about yourself." she said handing him the coffee.

"Ah, me first?" he asked taking the lid of his coffee.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm 21, getting a degree in Film and Video Production. I have 1 sister as you know, my parents are still together and live in Venice with my Pug Pugsley Patrick the third. Favorite color is dark green, favorite movie Hope Floats, no scratch that, my newest favorite is The Notebook." he said trying to keep a straight face as Casey laughed. "For real it's The Dark Knight. And my life goal is to graduate college and be hired by Steven Spielberg or someone with a high stance and be there camera man and then eventually become a director."

"Wow." Casey said. "What about life in between. Social?"

"Well, Um, lets see. I definitely want to get married. Have a couple kids, video tape their birth of course." she lightly laughed at that. "And eventually live out the rest of my life in peace. But I know my life story, I'm interested in yours." he said grinning.

"Greaaaat." she said sarcastically. "Okay, I'm 18. Born here in Toronto. I was to get a degree in Creative Writing and one day write a movie script or a book or something. I have 1 sister and 3 step-siblings. They live in Ontario." she had to lie about Derek. "Favorite color is red, movie really is The Notebook. And my life goal is the same as yours. To be successful and happy."

"Well, you write the script and I'll direct." he said taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled and then took a sip of hers.

**XOXO**

"Do you have any idea where they were going?" Derek asked as Ralph and him crossed campus.

"Dude, I don't keep tabs on your sister." he said.

"Well, someone should." he said then he quickly stopped walking and stopped Ralph. "Wait, wait. What am I doing? If Casey can go out with other guys…I guess this means that I can go out with other girls."

"So…can we?" Ralph asked with a grin.

"To the parties my friend. Tonight I'm playing single!"

**XOXO**

"Thanks for walking me back to my door, Tristan." Casey said.

"No problem."

"Night?" she asked.

"Night." he then smiled and hesitated before turning around and walking back down the hall.

Casey quickly grabbed her key and unlocked her dorm room. As soon as she got in and closed the door she stood up against it and closed her eyes.

**XOXO**

Casey could not sleep. It was midnight and she knew she was tired but yet she just couldn't sleep.

The lights were all off and she just tossed and turned in her bed. Hopeless.

She heard the door start to unlock. Then the door latched closed and a small night light turned on, on the other side if the room.

"How was your night?" Casey asked sitting up.

"Oh my God! I thought you were sleeping!" Veronica said after jumping a few inches.

"Can't. So details."

"Eh." she said turning away.

"V, what happened?" Casey asked amused as she got out of her bed.

"Well, he picked me up." she said looking at Casey. He took me out to this really romantic restaurant by a lake. We left before the waiter could take ours orders and we spent the rest of the night making out in his car." she said blushing.

"Veronica…did you guys…?" Casey said laughing.

"No, no, no! Not like that, Case. We…just had some extra emotions that we still needed to get out and we did that…we're good."

"When's he coming back?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're going to breakfast!" she said giddy.

"Congrats. I wish my boyfriend cared enough to take me to breakfast." Casey said annoyed.

"Yeah, what's the story on you guys?"

"Um…complicated. High school sweethearts."

She let out a light laugh.

"How long have you been together?"

"Um…about 2 months but we saw each other so often, it was like we…lived together." Casey said looking down.

"Awe. So have you guys…you know?"

"Yeah…once."

"You?"

"Too scared." she said laughing. "Not yet."

"Good for you." Casey said.

"Thanks. So…do you want to tell me why my brother text me asking for your number?"

"What?" Casey asked shocked.

"Dude, you can't tell? My brother it totally into you."

"Wow." she said smiling.

"But, seriously…he won't mess with you and Derek's relationship. He knows how bad it hurts."

"I don't want him to feel like he has to always step 20 feet away when Derek's around." Casey said sympathetic. "I mean tonight was great. Him and I went out for coffee an-"

"Oh my God! You went out with him?"

"Not like a date. I felt bad for eating one of his Snicker doodles."

"Oh, those snicker doodles are heavenly." she said zoning out.

"V!" Casey snapped her fingers.

"Sorry. Anyway. Be careful Casey. I love my brother to death and I don't want him to get hurt. So if you're going to just play the friend zone game, just get it over with and tell him you're not interested. I'm sorry Casey…I'm not trying to be mean or anything."

"No, no I get it."

"Thanks for understanding. So, I'm going to take a shower now." she said grabbing her towel. "Be out in a jiffy." then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Casey looked at Veronica's Phone was lying on her desk. Taunting her. Taunting away.

She quietly strolled over there and picked it up. She heard the shower water go on and knew it was clear. She clicked to open the inbox and saw Tristan's message in there. Casey hesitant at first thought about what she was doing but couldn't sop. After tonight, things were changing. She was changing, and now she needed someone who could fit what she wanted and really needed.

She hit the reply button and text her number, She hit the send button and closed all the remaining boxes before putting the phone back down and acting innocent.

**XOXO**

Casey knocked on Derek's door but no one answered. Finally as she turned around the door opened and Derek stood there looking half Zombie. Tristan had class and Derek supposedly did too…yet he wasn't there.

"Derek, what happened?" Casey asked.

She walked in the room and looked around. There were a few beer bottles sticking out from underneath Derek's bed.

"Derek. What the hell?" She asked kicking them underneath.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I can't believe you." she said. She scanned the room and saw what every person hopes they won't find. Evidence of a potential cheat.

"That is NOT my bra." Casey said through clenched teeth.

"It's not what it looks like." Derek said.

"Ha! Hardly. Beer bottles, bras, mangled bed, what does it look like then?"

"Just a party. Ralph and I went party hopping."

"Yeah, well you left your responsibility behind." she said walking out of the room leaving Derek there.

**XOXO**

"Casey." Derek said catching up with her later that day. "Casey."

"Go away." she said walking to class.

"Listen."

"What Derek, what?"

"The bra wasn't my fault. Some chick gave it to Ralph last night and he left it in my room and half the bottles were his. I'm sorry but I just had to have my experience on real college parties. I wasn't even driving. Can we just put this behind us and move on?"

"Derek, you do stupid things…I just don't know how many more I can take." she said. "I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek really quickly and left.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**XOXO**

"What's the attraction for guys driving really expensive, sleek, cars? I don't get it, but every time I see the car I instantly attract to the man." Veronica said laughing as Casey and her met up later.

"I don't really know." Casey said laughing. They both sat down at a nearby bench and Veronica started peeling at her orange. "V, can I ask you something?" Casey asked.

"Of course." she said kindly looking at Casey.

"What…Are guys…"

"It's okay, Casey." Veronica said reassuring.

"Derek and I's relationship feels like…it's heading South."

"Any specific reason?" she asked peeling away.

"He just seems. So off track. He went out and partied with women last night and drank all night, skipped class today and that bugs me bad. He just…I don't know."

"Well, everyone has there crazy binge night." she said.

"I know, I know but I can't help this feeling of…annoyance that I get whenever I see him now.

"Oh, God Casey. I knew this would happen." Veronica said sighing.

"What?"

"You and Tristan…buddy, buddy."

"No, no, no. It's not like that."

"Whatever." she said sighing. "Orange?" she held it out.

"Pass."

"Casey if I were you I would just see how things pan out. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe it's a sign that you don't belong with Derek."

"I've never felt like this before. It's scary. I mean Derek and I worked so, so hard to get to be together and I don't want it to be my fault that things fail."

"Girl, boys are ALWAYS confusing. See, maybe you just think that you don't belong with Derek because you two have been apart for so long. Go out to dinner. Go for a midnight stroll."

"Yeah." Casey smiled. "That's a good idea."

**XOXO**

**That Night**

"Casey! Can't we hang out in my room tonight?" Derek asked as Casey dragged him outside.

"We're going for a midnight stroll!" she said forcefully.

"Fine."

The two went and walked by the pretty garden part of campus. Gorgeous flowers and so on.

"This is nice." Casey said holding Derek's hand.

"Very nice." Derek said pulling her closer. She started giggling.

"Not here! There's people watching."

"Then over here?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a bush. "You look amazing tonight." he said looking down at her.

"Thanks." Casey said shyly. Derek slowly leant down and kissed her on the lips. Forcefully, uncareful. And…

The spark that she had always felt for him was being put out.

**XOXO**

**Next Day**

The next day was cloudy. Casey was heading to Journalism.

"Muffin?' asked Tristan who appeared next to her out of nowhere holding up a blueberry muffin.

"Mm, tempting." Casey said sarcastically.

"Okay, more for me." he said taking a huge bite. The two entered the classroom and it was mostly empty.

"Want to sit VIP?" he asked taking a seat on the comfy couch.

"Oh, la, la." she said taking a seat on the next square over.

Tristan then flashed her a smile that made Casey's heart swoon.

"So, tonight I have to go to the library and research some stupid thing for my Sociology class. Want to meet me there?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I should. I'll meet you there at 7?"

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later**

There was a faint knock on Casey's dorm door. Veronica answered it and saw Derek standing out there.

"Oh, hey." Veronica said friendly.

"Hey, is Casey here?"

"Oh, no. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I swear she's impossible to track down."

"It seems that way, huh?" she said smiling. "I would invite you to stay and wait for her but right now I'm actually heading downtown to go to see a ballet with my old…boyfriend…"

"That explains the fancy dress." he said looking her up and down.

"Yeah. I heard you're supposed to dress up for things like that."

Derek laughed lightly.

"Yeah, he got free tickets and thought it would be fun. But don't get me wrong I'm all for it but…I don't know." she said shrugging it off.

"You know you don't look anything like Tristan."

"I've been told and I am so thankful. I wouldn't want to see him in a fancy dress. My whole life I've been saying that he was brought home with the wrong family. He doesn't look like anyone in our family but I guess he just doesn't get the hint."

They both laughed.

"So, do you know when Casey will be back?"

"Not sure exactly, but she told me today that she had to go to her first class of Shakespeare tonight."

"Ewe…Shakespeare. Guess, I should go now."

"Derek, before you go can you help me latch this necklace? Acrylics and jewelry don't mix." she said smiling.

"Uh, sure."

She handed it to him and he put it around her neck. She held up her hair and Derek started to latch it. Her skin was very warm. Derek shook his head to clear it.

"Thanks, a lot Derek." she said turning around and putting her hair down.

"No, problem. Well, have fun at your ballet." he said.

"Thanks, have fun…doing…other things?"

He laughed and then left the room

**A/N-Hey Fellow Readers! I have picked the winners but first I am going to inform you with this authors note of what's been going down. Anyway, Saturday I went to a Dodger game, uber fun and I was on TV because my cousin Kevin got a fly ball! It was amazing. About a week ago, my family got a new kitten and coincidently my mom named it Ralph. And, my trip to Canada, is currently being planned and I am so excited!! Anyway, review and right after I post this I will post another A/N with the winners!! Congratulations everyone who participated!**


	7. Hero vs University Contest Winners!

**Hero vs. University Winners!!**

**Congratulations!**

1st Prize goes to **PinkBeatle11**!! She receives a cast in my fan fiction Hero vs. University. Meaning she will be a very important part to the fiction in future chapters of the story!

2nd Prize and Runner up if the 1st prize winner does not meet expectations is…**Wepluvzyou**!! She receives a minor role in the fan fiction Hero vs. University. Meaning she will be seen a couple times in about 2 or 3 chapters.

3rd Prize goes to…**CompleteFictionFanatic**!! She receives a minor role in my fan fiction Hero vs. University! Meaning she will be seen in about 1 to 2 chapters.

**Congratulations to the three lucky winners! But don't give up hope, rest of you! Your chance is coming up soon!!**

**P.S-The trailer for Hero vs. University is almost finished, so make sure you check it out on Youtube.**


	8. Peter Piper Pick a Peck

**Peter Piper Picked a Peck**

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

"Thanks. So…do you want to tell me why my brother text me asking for _your _number?"

"What?" Casey asked shocked.

"Dude, you can't tell? My brother it totally into you."

**XO**

"So, tonight I have to go to the library and research some stupid thing for my Sociology class. Want to meet me there?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I should. I'll meet you there at 7?"

**XO**

Derek, before you go can you help me latch this necklace? Acrylics and jewelry don't mix." she said smiling.

"Uh, sure."

She handed it to him and he put it around her neck. She held up her hair and Derek started to latch it. Her skin was very warm. Derek shook his head to clear it.

**XOXO**

"So how was it?" Casey asked veronica excitedly as she walked into the dorm.

"Oh, Casey." Veronica said swooningly. "The ballet was gorgeous, the meal was to die for, the guy was a complete…ass."

"Ouch." Casey said putting a few books onto her desk. "What happened?"

"As soon as we got to the ballet, he looked confused and confessed that he thought that they were tickets for an onstage "Nude" act called Swan Lake. He said his friend told him about that show and thought it was the same one that was coming to Toronto. Then as he slept through the entire thing. When it was over we went to dinner at this quaint little Italian restaurant and I thought, Hey, maybe he's not so bad. Yeah right! We ordered and the food was delicious, but he just couldn't help but flirt with the girl behind me. So when he would smile with his gorgeous white teeth, he was actually smiling at the girl behind me. I eventually figured that out…when he left with her and stranded me with the bill."

"Oh, no! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was going to call a cab, but yeah right, I hear gross stories of cabs! So I decided to call Tristan, but he doesn't have a car and he doesn't have any friends that could have let him use a car in this kind situation. You were in class, so I called the only person that I know."

"Who?"

"I called…Derek."

"Derek? My Derek?" Casey asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Casey. I didn't think that you would mind if it was an emergency situation."

"Uh, no. No, it's fine you called him. I'm happy you're okay."

"Well, once I got over the embarrassment of calling him, I told him that I would pay for the gas but he insisted on me buying him a cheeseburger instead."\

"Oh…like…like a date?"

"Oh, God no, Casey. I would never! We went thorough the drive thru and he dropped me off here."

"Really, it's okay Veronica. I don't mind." Casey said laughing.

"You're my best friend, Casey." she said whole heartedly.

"You're my best friend too, Veronica." she said going over and hugging her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Veronica asked pulling away a few seconds later.

"I have to go to the library tonight, actually."

"Awe, really? I would offer to go and keep you company but I hate libraries. All the silence just makes me crazy."

"V, you are aloud to talk in libraries you just can't talk loud."

"I know, but what's the fun in that?"

Oh, there's a whole lot of fun in that…

**XOXO**

"I brought thinking cookies!" Casey said handing over a bag of chocolate chop cookies to Tristan, who was sitting at a table in the front of the library.

"Score. Brain food." he said ripping the bag open very quickly.

"Hungry?"

"Missed dinner."

"Well, it's a good think that I brought those then." she said laughing.

"Oh, God…" he said rolling his eyes. "These are so good."

"I'm glad." she said taking a seat.

"Hey, I was hoping we could get a table in the back of the library so we could get more privacy." he said.

"Oh…" Casey said surprised. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"If you don't mind." he said.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. I don't like how people stare at us right here in the front anyway." she said picking up the few books that she brought with her.

The two made there way to a back table that was hidden unpurposely.

"I swear all this homework is my weight in pages." Casey said opening up a very large book. Tristan did the same and as Casey actually started studying, Tristan couldn't seem to concentrate. He kept tapping his pencil against his open book. He tried to focus on the paper, but his glance kept sliding over to Casey. He was mentally kicking himself. Saying "Focus, Focus." repeatedly in his mind. But no such luck.

Casey glanced up in his direction and had a smile playing on her lips.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked surprised. "I'm good. Perfect! Never been better. How are you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, great. I'm here with Mr. Sugar Rush." Casey said smiling.

"I already told you, I'm an addict." he said laughing.

A few seconds later and Casey started looking around in her pile of stuff.

"Oh, crap." she said. "I forgot to bring my copy of Wuthering Heights, to write this essay on." Casey said.

"You want to know what you can do about this little problem of yours?' Tristan asked.

Casey looked up hopeful.

"Were in a library, and I heard they have lots and lots of books here." he said.

"Duh." she said to herself. She got up and wandered over to the aisle where she could find that book. "And of course, it's on the highest shelf."

"I can get it for you." Tristan said reaching up. Casey grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, no. Let me. I've always wanted to use the little rolley latter." she said pointing to it.

Tristan let out a short laugh.

Casey reached for the latter and stepped on it. She grabbed the book and was on her way back down when she missed one of the steps and went falling. Usual Casey.

"Ahh!" she yelled in a quiet whisper.

She landed on the ground and stumbled back knocking down Tristan who was planning on catching her.

"Ow!" they both said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Casey apologized.

"Damsel in Distress, I hate to disappoint you but you only fell from the second step up." Tristan said laughing lightly.

"Are you for real?" she asked looking up at the latter where she fell.

Tristan was laying on his back and Casey was right next to him. He instantly became serious and slowly sat up and leaned over Casey. No one said anything, he just looked down at her. He leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but…

"Casey." he sighed out. Casey just listened intently. "I want to kiss you so bad." he said in an inaudible whisper. He then tilted his head so Casey couldn't fully see his eyes. "But I can't and…it's not fair." he pulled away and stood up quickly offering a hand to Casey, but still without looking her in the eyes. She was confused but took his hand non the less.

"Sor-" he was about to apologize but instead, Casey quickly pecked him on the lips and pulled away looking for a positive answer in his expression. All he had now was confusion too, which made him look absosolutely adorable.

"There." Casey said smiling. "I kissed you."

**A/N-Review!! I need your input. Oh, and btw, I've decided to make a trailer for An Extreme Dasey Christmas. It is almost finished along with the trailer for Hero vs. University. So stay tuned!**

**SweetAngelofMusic**


	9. Just Tell Me

**Just Tell me**

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey." he sighed out. Casey just listened intently. "I want to kiss you so bad." he said in an inaudible whisper. He then tilted his head so Casey couldn't fully see his eyes. "But I can't and…it's not fair."

"There." Casey said smiling. "I kissed you."

**XOXO**

Casey had the pen on the paper and was attempting a taking notes. She tried so hard to make it look like she was concentrating on that. Tristan was doing the same thing. The two sneaking glances at each other whenever the opportunity was available, then turning away when the other looked up.

It went on that way all night. Along with Casey AND Tristan's guilt. Finally, the librarian came over to the table in the back to inform them that the library was about to close. So, they packed it up and Tristan walked Casey to her door.

"Uh…goodnight, I guess." Tristan said awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

As they both slowly leaned in, Casey's dorm door flew open and the two flew apart.

"Casey." Veronica said happily. "Tristan." she said annoyingly.

"Night V." Tristan said turning around on his heel and leaving the hall.

"Get in here!" Veronica said pulling on Casey's arm and closing the door.

"I'm gonna get an earful aren't I?" Casey asked sitting down on her bed.

"Casey, Casey, Casey!"

Casey shut her eyes and tilted her head down.

"You were about to kiss my brother!"

Casey looked up slowly and cowardly.

"Oh. My. God!" Veronica said loudly.

"I know! I know! I already feel so bad about it and I want to tell Derek so bad, tell him how things got out of hand, but after that he'll never trust me again and everything will be ruined. I have never felt more guilty than I do right this second, and I never EVER wanted to change the past more than I do right now. And I have never had strong feelings like this for two different guys."

"Casey, you and my brother…cheated."

Casey threw her head in her hands and grrr-ed loudly. Nobody talked for a couple minutes and finally Veronica's voice broke the silence again.

"Listen, Casey. I'm sorry. But I can't stand seeing things like this happen since it happened to me and it happened to my brother. Obviously he doesn't care since he is doing the exact same thing that his best friend did to him. It's called Karma. And one day when I get a car, I am going to hit him with my Car-ma."

Casey looked up and smiled. Tear stained cheeks.

"We're only human and people make mistakes. You'll always be my sister. Though." Veronica said going over and hugging Casey."

"Thanks. And your right. It's time to set things straight."

**XOXO**

**Next Morning**

There were twenty knocks on Derek's dorm door. Finally someone got out of bed and went and answered the door.

"Casey?" Derek asked. He was all drowsy, hair mangled, in his boxers and a white T-shirt.

She went in the room threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Derek!" she said. He hugged her back.

"Casey, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"No." she said deeply. "I did something bad, Derek."

**XOXO**

"Please say something." Casey said in a quiet voice. She sat next to Derek on his bed as he sat with his gaze to the floor.

"What can I honestly say, Casey?" she didn't say anything. "How about you tell me what you want me to say. Maybe that would make you feel better about yourself."

"Derek. Don't." she said shaking her head slowly.

"Casey. I can't believe what you did."

"It's not like I slept with him, Derek. It was one kiss. One tiny 2 second peck. I swear. And you've been with two girls at the same time before. I remember that. Lucy and Kendra."

"Uh, one I never kissed Lucy while I was dating Kendra. I simply hung out with her one night."

"Oh, sure. It's never a problem, when it is about you. You are the exception to every rule. Is that correct, Derek?"

"Hey! Don't you dare turn this around and make me look like the bad guy."

The two started lightly bickering.

"This isn't solving anything." Casey yelled.

They both took a deep breath.

"Casey…" Derek sighed again. "Maybe we should…take a break."

"Derek." Casey said as her throat made it hard for her to talk normally. "No. Please anything but that. Please I promise you that it will never, ever happen again." she said letting the tears come rolling down.

"Casey, I know that I'm not the only one that feels like were distant anymore. Everything is awkward and strained and I think we need to check out new scenery until we realize what it is we really want."

"The one time you choose to be deep, Derek." Casey said trying to wipe away the tears.

He didn't say anything.

"Alright." she said. "I guess…I'll see you around." As she headed for the door the tears came even harder and Casey had to get out of there quickly before she made it worse.

**XOXO**

**1 Week Later**

"Okay, so you really want to hear it? I mean I think that it will just make you feel worse Veronica said as Casey and her sat in the large cafeteria eating.

"Just spill." Casey said sighing as she picked at her chicken tenders.

"Okay, so I heard from Tristan that when he got home from class that day, Derek didn't even ask Tristan to move out or didn't even want to get reassigned. Tristan told me that Derek is never there when he is and when they are there, Derek acts like nothing is wrong but doesn't casually talk to him like usual. Derek seems really…broken at everything."

"Well, he is the one that broke up with me." Casey said pointing that out.

"Well, honestly can you blame him?"

"Yes!" Casey said irritated. "With Derek, it's Do as I say, not as I do."

"Oh, look there he is now!" Veronica said pointing to Derek who was walking out of the lunch line with a tray of food. He went over and met Ralph and 2 other guys at a table and sat down with them.

"I better go. Don't want to be late for class."

"But we just got here." Veronica said.

"Sorry." Casey got up, dumped her tray and started leaving. Veronica sighed and got up. She walked over to Derek table and stood there with her hands at her hips. All the guys looked up at her but her gaze was right on Derek.

"I need to talk you." she said hard.

Derek sighed and got up. She led him over to the vacant salad bar.

"Derek. Casey has gone insane. I can't take it anymore. She is not the same person she was when I first met her. She is always in our dorm room and she never goes out. She wont even talk to Tristan anymore because she feels so bad. She didn't know how good she had it until she lost it. Please talk to her or something."

"She's that bad?" he asked surprised.

"Derek, you don't even know the half of it."

"Veronica, there's nothing I can do."

He started turning around.

"Is that it?" she asked harsh.

He turned his head to look at her.

"Are you really just gonna let her suffer? She told me how hard it was for you guys to get together and how you had to sneak around just so you wouldn't get caught. I can't believe that you are juts going to throw that all away." she glared at him. "You are not they guy that I thought you were." she said before walking away in a quick pace.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his table.

**XOXO**

"Casey! Casey!" yelled Tristan. Casey saw him and turned around last minute and started walking the way she came. "Casey, please don't ignore me." he said running to catch up with her.

"Tristan, not now." she said trying to be polite.

"Then when? God, Casey I haven't talked to you in a week and when I try to, you walk away like now."

"Tristan, please." she said trying to quicken her pace. Tristan grabbed her arm forcefully and she turned around.

"Casey, I have never felt this way about anyone before and even though you are ignoring me, it drives me insane that I have never been more attracted to you." he said looking her straight in the eye. "I am not just going to let you go when I know that you feel it too. I am so sick of people playing games with my head."

Casey's face softened.

"I am going to come to your dorm tonight and I am going to ask if you want to come with me and have dinner. I hope you'll say yes because I'm bringing flowers." he said and then let her go and walked away.

**XOXO**

"Do I look alright?" Casey asked Veronica.

"Darlin, you look gorgeous!" she said with an accent.

"Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"Awe, thanks."

There was a knock on Casey's door.

"I'll get it!" Veronica said getting off her computer chair and going and answering the door.

"Tristan, you brought Daisies? Well that's a knock off." Veronica said. Casey laughed and looked at Tristan standing in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt that had the top few bottoms unlatched and the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He shut the door and walked in.

Daisies were…Dasey's flower.

"You look amazing." he said handing the flowers to Casey. They were white.

"Thanks, they're beautiful." she said faking a smile. "Veronica, can you out these in a vase for me?" she asked.

"Sure. You two have fun tonight." she said.

Tristan opened the door so the two could walk out and standing right outside the door was Derek with his hand in knock on door form. As soon as he saw the two his hand dropped to his side.

Derek looked at Tristan and then looked at Casey and then turned away and walked down the hall.

That was the last time she actually saw him till Christmas Vacation.

**XOXO**

**3 months later**

"Hey, Sweetie." Casey said kissing Tristan as she met him in the Journalism class.

"Tonight. You and me, La Bistro, then a movie?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"I can do the dinner, but I still need to pack. Sage is picking me up at 7:15 tomorrow and were driving to Ontario."

"I hate the fact that we have to spend Christmas apart."

"I know and I want you to meet my family but they…"

"What?" he asked curious.

"They, uh…they don't know about you, yet." she said biting her lip.

"They don't know about me?"

"I'm sorry, but I was going to tell them when I get there so that they can hear it from me personally and not on the phone."

"You know if I didn't love you as much as I do, I would be complaining much worse." he said pecking her on the lips.

"Another reason I love you." she said.

In Casey's mind she knew exactly why she couldn't bring Tristan home. Tristan would see Derek there. He would see her mom and step dad calling Derek there son. His own room in the house and family pictures on the wall. He would know that Derek was more than just a boyfriend.

**A/N-I am a cruel evil writer who loves cliffhangers only if she writes them. Please review if you want to see more Dasey in the future. As I was writing this chapter though, I was watching Tristan and Isolde. God, I would love me some Tristan…ohh la la James Franco. I also wouldn't mine having my Tristan…ohh la la Michael Steger.**


	10. Merry Derekus

**Merry Derekus**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

Derek looked at Tristan and then looked at Casey and then turned away and walked down the hall.

_That was the last time she actually saw him till Christmas Vacation._

**XO**

"I hate the fact that we have to spend Christmas apart."

"I know and I want you to meet my family but they…"

"What?" he asked curious.

"They, uh…they don't know about you, yet." she said biting her lip.

**XOXO**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Casey said over and over again. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Veronica's right eye peeked open and she looked at her alarm clock then she shut her eye.

"Caseyyyy." she whined. "It's 5:40 in the morning." you could hear the drowsiness in her voice. She kept her eyes shut and tried to snuggle back in the blanket.

"Ohh. Sorry." Casey said. "But Sage's parents decided to buy her a ticket to Quebec so she wouldn't have to drive. She was my ride and now I have no idea how I'm going to get to Ontario."

Veronica moaned.

Casey dialed her mom's number and eventually someone picked up the phone.

"Casey." her mom said tiredly. You could hear her yawn on the phone. "Did you leave yet?"

"Mom!" Casey said. "I have a problem. You know how Sage and I were supposed to Carpool? Well, she can't drive me."

"Oh, no. This isn't good. I would tell you to bum a ride off Derek, but he's not coming home for Christmas."

"What? Derek's not going home for Christmas?" Casey asked surprised.

"He said that he and his buddies were going to Montreal for some snowboarding for Christmas. Were sad that he's not coming. Maybe you can talk him into it."

_Derek wasn't going home for Christmas. This was the perfect time to bring Tristan._

"Actually, mom. I don't see much of Derek. You know what, I…think I can get a ride. I also want you to meet someone."

"Someone? Like who?"

"You'll see." Casey said laughing. "Can I speak to Lizzie mom?" Casey asked.

"I think she's sleeping."

"Please, It's really important."

"Um…okay, let me attempt."

Casey waited a couple minutes and finally Lizzie was on the phone.

"Hello? Casey?" she asked.

"Lizzie, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Liz, I need you to get rid of every picture of Derek in the house."

**XOXO**

Tristan's phone woke him up. He had a new text message.

**Casey's Cell-**

"**Want 2 go on a trip?"**

**XOXO**

Since Casey nor Tristan had a car at the moment they decided to rent a car.

"Remind me to get one of these." Tristan said. They were driving a black Dodge Charger. "You know I used to have a car, then one night, some idiot drove into it when I was in a movie. Then he drove away without leaving any kind of note or anything."

"Awe. When did that happen?"

"Senior year. What sucks the most is, I just got the car a week before it happened."

"Awe, now that just sucks." she said grabbing his hand. His thumb started rubbing the top of her hand and he smiled at her.

"I am really happy that you want me to meet your family." he said.

"I'm really happy you want to meet my family." she said. "Now when can I meet yours?"

**XOXO**

"Mom, George!" Casey said getting out of the car. Tristan got out of the driver seat and was really nervous but still kept it cool.

"Casey!" The family said greeting her. Casey went and hugged the family.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Casey said grabbing Tristan's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Tristan." she said.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tristan." Nora said shaking his hand.

**XOXO**

"So tell us Tristan." Edwin started. "What are your intentions with my step-sister?"

Tristan nearly choked on his Hot Chocolate.

"Huh?" he asked coughing.

"Your intentions…with Casey. Are you a serious couple? Do you see yourselves with little Casey Tristan's running around the house?"

"Edwin!" Casey yelled.

"Hey! I'm just trying to get to know him."

"Well, don't!" she said.

"Tristan how about you tell us about yourself." George said.

**XOXO**

"This is your room?" Tristan asked walking in.

"Isn't it doll?" she asked.

"This is your bed?" he asked taking a seat on it.

"It is. I had to replace my old mattress because it's in the one in my dorm. I can't sleep without it." she said smiling. "So this is my new double." He held his hand out and Casey took it.

"Thank God for double beds." he said smirking.

Casey leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Soft at first then more rapidly.

"Don't do this to me, in your parents house." he said in between kisses.

"But that's what makes it more fun." she said. Tristan slid his hand onto the side of her face and kissed her repeatedly again. He started laying down on the bed and Casey followed his lead.

She broke it off and looked down at him.

"You know what I want for Christmas?" she asked.

"Please say me." he said begging.

"But then I won't be on the good list." she said like a little girl.

"Even if you were naughty, I _really _don't think Santa would mind." he said kissing her neck.

She laughed.

She got off the bed and helped Tristan get up.

"It's snowing outside and it's so pretty." she said.

"This is the first time I've ever lived in snow. It's pretty sweet." he said.

"Yeah, your pretty sweet too." she said. The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." Casey said.

"Hey, honey. So, Tristan what do you think of the house?"

"Your house is great. Really nice." he said.

"Thanks. But I wish, my step-son could come home this Christmas. He's decided to hang with some friends this year."

"So!" Casey said trying to change the subject. "How about Tristan and I run out and get us some dinner?"

"Oh honey, you don't have to go out into that terrible weather."

"It's fine. We could use some fresh air right?" Casey asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'd like to see a bit of Ontario."

"Great. Let's go. We'll bring back something good. mom." Casey said as the two left the kitchen.

**XOXO**

"Your family's pretty awesome, Casey." Tristan said as the two waited for there takeout.

"I'm just glad they like you. I was so worried that they were going to interview or something." she said.

"Okay. How about Spring Break, we go to Venice Beach, California and you can meet my family?" he asked.

"Sounds amazing." she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

**XOXO**

"That was really, good." George said standing up.

"Yeah, good choice." Lizzie said wiping her mouth with the napkin. "I never say no to pizza."

"I'm glad you like it." Casey said. "It was Tristan's idea." she said looking next to her and smiling.

There was a knock on the door and George went to answer it. He opened the door and Derek stood out there with his bag over his shoulder.

"Merry Derekus!" he said with a smirk.

_Shit._

**A/N-Muhahahahahaha! Review! Oh, and btw Please go on Youtube and check out my newest trailer for An Extreme Dasye Christmas if you have not done so already :D And winners I will be messaging you asap.**


	11. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Chapter 8

**Last Chapter:**

"Mom!" Casey said excitedly. "I have a problem. My ride can't drive me."

"Oh, no. I would tell you to bum a ride off Derek, but he's not coming home for Christmas."

**XO**

"Casey!" The family said greeting her. Casey went and hugged the family.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Casey said grabbing Tristan's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Tristan." she said.

**XO**

"Okay. How about Spring Break, we go to Venice Beach, California and you can meet my family?" he asked.

"Sounds amazing." she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

**XO**

There was a knock on the door and George went to answer it. He opened the door and Derek stood out there with his bag over his shoulder.

"Merry Derekus!" he said with a smirk.

_Shit._

**XOXO**

"Derek." George said shocked. "I thought you were snowboarding in Montreal."

"Change of Plans." he said patting his dad on the shoulder. "Mmm-pizza." he said walking in a bit farther. When he saw Casey and Tristan sitting on the sofa together, his face went white.

"Derek." Tristan said. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused but not rude.

"Family," he said.

"Yeah, there like my family too." he said and everyone awed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." he said throwing his bag down and sitting down in his chair.

"It's so good to see you, Derek." Nora said going over and hugging him. Edwin was over like a leech and was Derek's shadow once again.

"Yeah man I thought you were gonna hook up with the babes in Montreal."

"Ed, there's plenty of time for that." he said. "Roads were too bad to drive up to the mountain, so we decided to wait until next weekend."

"Well, we're glad you're here." Nora said.

"Smerek, I bought you a present." Marti said.

"I bought you one too, Smarti." he said.

"Well, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Casey said. "Tristan, I want to show you something." she said taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Don't choke on his tongue!" Derek yelled as the two ran upstairs.

Casey shut her door.

"Derek spends Christmas with your family?" he asked,

"Uh, yeah. His mom lives in Spain and it's just really hard on him." she said trying to come up with the truth in a not so truthful way. "But Marti and Edwin are my step siblings and George is my step-dad."

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"Other what?"

"When we met you told me you had 3 step siblings."

"Oh, yeah, Yeah, his name is…Eric. He moved out…to Vancouver…for a…job."

"Oh, cool." he said laying back on Casey's bed.

There was a knock on Casey's door.

She hesitated but answered it.

"Oh, hi mom." she said.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, Tristan." Casey said and closed the door.

"Honey, how long have you and Tristan been together?"

"We've been together 3 months and I have never felt this way about anyone before

_lie_.

He brings the best out in me.

_Partial lie._

And I think he might be the one.

_True. _

_Need I say more?_

"Honey, I am so happy that you've found someone that makes you this happy. If…if maybe you think you guys want to…share a room. You can. But no funny business." Nora said pointing at her.

"Mom, trust me. Tristan and I won't do anything. I am so not ready for that kind of responsibility." she said smiling.

_Derek…_

"I know." her mom blushed. "Okay, goodnight honey." she said kissing her on the forehead. "Say goodnight to Tristan for me."

"I will."

**XOXO**

Casey sat on her window sill looking out into the gorgeous winter snowfall. Early enough, so no one could disturb her but late enough for the birds to start chirping. No cars on the streets either. Nice and still. She couldn't help but think about how it had all started. Derek and her. She wouldn't lie to herself by saying she didn't think of him everyday. He was her first love after all. He was a lot of her first.

Tristan stirred in bed and looked at Casey without moving. His eyes were half closed.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Just thinking." she said smiling. "But go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine but I'll be dreaming about you."

"And I'll be daydreaming about you." he smiled and snuggled back into his blankets and soon was back asleep.

Casey got up and opened her door. She looked at Tristan before turning away and closing the door shut as she made her way into the hallway.

Her slippers tapped the floor as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She started the coffee pot. She looked at the time on the clock on the wall and it read 6:04am.

_Too Early. Ugh._

Usually Casey would be sleeping in, but for some reason she just couldn't today. Her mind seemed to be very confused and stressed since now she had to hide the fact that her ex boyfriend was actually her step brother.

"Hope you made a whole pot."

She closed her eyes. This was the confrontation part of the story. When the two leads had to meet up and exchange awkward feelings toward one another.

"Why are you up so early? Don't you usually sleep till 3pm?" she asked in a harsh tone. She opened her eyes and continued to take out a glass from the cabinet.

"Don't be such a priss." he said taking a seat at the counter.

"Derek, don't. I want this to be a nice and civilized Christmas Vacation."

"Hey, who said that it wasn't going to be a nice Christmas Vacation?" he asked.

"The fact that you're here." she said turning around to finally look at him.

He looked at her and then grabbed an orange that was sitting in a bowl on the counter.

"I'm assuming he has no idea." Derek said stiffly.

"Trying." Casey said crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.

Derek let a light laugh slip between his lips as he peeled his orange.

"And I'm hoping you won't let him find out either."

He looked back up at her.

"This Tristan, Casey thing is not my problem any longer, Casey. That ship sailed that night you came home from the library." he said getting off the barstool and walking out of the kitchen.

Casey followed him out in a rush and now talked in a fast whisper.

"Derek, I told you how sorry I was for that and yet you will never let it go. No one is perfect and no matter how hard you try, it's impossible."

"Casey, I can't believe you think that I'm still pissed about you two kissing."

"Aren't you?" she asked confused.

"No, I'm pissed at t- You know what never mind. It doesn't matter any more." he said.

"Derek, please."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

She stood still.

"Casey, I'm pissed by how you could just let what you and me had go."

"You were the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, after you kissed my roommate." he was really worked up now. "God, what happened to you, Casey? You were always supposed to be the smart one, and now it feels like the most obvious thing in the world slips passed you and you still need someone to tell you that it just flew by." Derek then turned around and raced upstairs.

"Oh my God." Casey said to herself quietly. "He's right."

A few tears fell from her eyes and she swiftly wiped them away before walking back into the kitchen.

**XOXO**

Casey struggled to open her door but when she did she walked in and saw Tristan still sleeping. She closed the door with her foot and looked at him.

"Tristan." she said quietly. "Tristan." He slightly stirred and then finally opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her.

"Mmm, your back." he said smiling.

"With coffee." she said handing him one of the two cups she was holding.

"Awe, thank you." he said sitting up in bed.

"I knew it was one way to get you up." she took a seat on her side of the bed and took a few sips.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Thought we would run to the mall and do some Christmas shopping." she said smiling. "I need to get presents. We only have 3 days left till Christmas."

"Sounds good. But I actually already got you something." he said smiling.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah." he set his cup on the bedside table and leaned down and pulled out something from his suitcase which was under the bed.

"It's not much but I thought you would like it." he said handing over a bigger square blue velvet box with a red bow.

"Tristan." she said taking it in her hand.

She slowly started to open it and when she did she was breathing unevenly.

"Oh…Oh my…" she said speechless. Inside was a gorgeous Crown necklace in gold with real pearls.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervous.

She looked back up at him tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"This must have cost a fortune."

"There's no price on love."

She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Forceful and passionate. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to say that this is the best present anyone has ever given me, but I can't do that when I have you, to compare it to." she said as the two single tears strolled down her cheeks. Tristan wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you…so much, Casey. I'm just happy I have someone like you in my life." he said grabbing the side of her face and kissing her softly.

**A/N-Dasey still in the future? There better be right? Well, don't worry my fellow readers, I am as much of a Dasey fan as you are! Bit I still can't get over how romantic Tristan is…but wait if I wrote it, does that mean I'm the romantic one! Ohh, yay me!**

**P.S-If you want to see a picture of Casey's Present, the link is on my Fanfic Profile Page.**


	12. Icicle

**Icicle**

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

"No, I'm pissed at t- You know what never mind. It doesn't matter any more." he said.

"Derek, please."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

She stood still.

"Casey, I'm pissed by how you could just let what you and me had go."

**XO**

"Oh…Oh my…" she said speechless.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervous.

She looked back up at him tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I want to say that this is the best present anyone has ever given me, but I can't do that when I have you, to compare it to." she said as the two single tears strolled down her cheeks. Tristan wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you…so much, Casey. I'm just happy I have someone like you in my life." he said grabbing the side of her face and kissing her softly.

**XOXO**

_It's very easy to be dependent on other people. Truly it is. You don't have to worry as much because you think the other person will take care of it. But this time Casey had to be the one to make things better again. A strained relationship was the last thing she needed at the moment. Although, no one else knew, every time Casey looked at Tristan, she would get a flashback of the night that the Dasey relationship was poisoned. The night Casey was given a shiny red apple was the night that everything on earth was spoiled. _

**XOXO**

"Tristan, aren't your parents upset about you not going home for Christmas?" Nora asked as she sat at on a bar stool sipping coffee.

"Yeah, but they know how expensive it is to travel all the way back to the states for one Holiday."

"Awe, yes. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Mom, actually Tristan's sister is my roommate." Casey said pointing that out.

"Oh, and where is she this Christmas?"

"She's heading down to New York to see our Grandma. She doesn't really get out much so Veronica likes to head down there and keep her company. When she was younger my grandma and her would do everything together and then she moved to New York with my pappy and then after he died, my grandma just stopped going out and Veronica likes when the two can spend more bonding time together."

"Awe, well that is so sweet." Nora said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah my sister is a good person. I love her to death." he said. Casey rubbed his shoulder.

"So, what are you kids doing today?"

"Christmas shopping." Casey said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, how fun. Casey, remember I'm a size 8 and a half." her mom said with a smile before getting off the chair.

**XOXO**

"Do you think your sister would want a gift card?" Tristan asked as Casey and him strolled hand in hand outside the stores of the mall. "I don't want to get her something cheap and tacky."

"Awe, Tristan you really don't have to buy my family presents." Casey said.

"I know what will happen. Were all sitting around the tree and their all going to be sitting there looking underneath the tree wondering why there are no more presents left. Then they are going to turn to me, glare and demand me to tell them why I didn't get them all presents."

Casey laughed.

"When I tell them that it was all your fault, they would untie me and demand to know why you wouldn't let me buy them presents and it will just go back and forth." he said laughing.

"Really, Tristan, to make it easy I was just going to put both our names on the cards. Then they will know you have a great personality and great taste." she smiled cheeky at him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, since you got me this amazing Christmas present." she said pointing to her neck. "It's my turn to get you the perfect gift. Okay, so I will leave you here and remember if you get lost little boy make sure you go up to a Security Guard and tell them your name, address and A Guardian's Phone Number okay? Just in case I'm 2 on Speed Dial." she said tapping his noise

He played along and grinned sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked away.

**XOXO**

By the end of the day she had shopped for everyone besides Derek. She told herself that getting a present for him that was better than Tristan's was out of the question, yet here she stood in front of the shop looking at the best Christmas present she would get someone all year.

"No. No way." she said trying to pull herself away from the store windows. She made it a few steps away and ended up back in the same place she was two seconds ago. "Mmm." she groaned. "You're strong Casey, just walk away." she stood still. "Walk away!" she said again and she started walking into the store.

"Could you get anymore presents, Casey?" Tristan asked as the two headed back for the car.

"Sorry, I go crazy during Christmas."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. You're gonna adore your present."

**XOXO**

"So whatcha get me?" Derek asked from behind the couch in Casey's ear.

"Ewe, creepy much." she said leaning away. He came around and sat down in his chair.

"Where's Mr. Christmas?"

"Haha." she said mockingly. "Shouldn't you be back in your cave Jack Frost?"

"Haha." he said mocking her back.

"If you must know, he fell asleep on my bed. I think I wore him out with all the shopping."

"Well, it's not the first guy you wore out." Derek said.

"Oh, and what is exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"If you dare continue to look at me with your stark, annoying, smirky face I will find a place to put your Christmas Coal, Derek." she said getting off the couch and storming into the kitchen.

"Ah! So you did get me something!"

"Derek, I swear instead of a boot, you'll find a stocking up your ass."

"What happened to all your Christmas cheer?" he asked walking into the kitchen and stopping at the island. He put his hands down on it and waited for Casey to reply.

"What happened to going snowboarding? Make my Christmas wish come true and just leave already!" she said turning around and looking out the kitchen window.

She waited for him to say something until she turned around and when she didn't hear anything she assumed that he was gone. She turned around and he was still there looking at her with an interested expression.

"Want to see something?" he asked completely serious.

She gave him a confused look

**XOXO**

"Why do I feel like your going to leave me stranded out here in the snow?" Casey asked as Derek led her though the forest behind their house.

"I told you that if I was going to strand you, I would have done it by now because so far you haven't shut up since we got out here."

\She stuck her tongue out at me but he didn't see, since he was the leader.

"It's only a bit farther." he said

A cool breeze came and brushed the trees aside.

"By the way, if I die of frostbite and you survive, it won't be long until you join me."

He stopped walking and turned in her direction.

"Ready?"

She rolled her eyes and brushed passed him. She walked through the last tree branch in the way and stopped in her tracks.

Casey was looking at a tree covered completely in icicles like in Surviving Christmas with Ben Affleck. Absolutely, gorgeous.

"Wow." Casey sad astonished. She smiled and walked closer to the tree. "Derek, this is incredible. The most amazing and absolutely incredible thing I have ever seen in my entire life." She turned back around and Derek was gone. "Are you kidding?" she asked loudly. "I knew that he would leave me here!"

Casey sat next to the icicle tree. Her jacket was long enough so her butt wouldn't get all wet, which made Casey smile at the fact she cashed in on a good find. The moon glistened on the snow around her. She loved how snow made everything brighter outside even in the darkest night. It was one of the few cloudless nights they'd been hoping for.

"Are you still out here?" came a voice.

"You brought me here. You should have known that a place like this I just couldn't leave."

Derek walked over to the tree slowly, hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you frozen by now?" he asked standing right in front of her.

"When you're out here this long, you start to feel numb." she said tilting her head back and looking up at the stars.

"Boo, hoo." he said sarcastically as he sat under the tree next to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing good's on."

"Awe, Lucky me." she said acting chipper.

"Great!" Derek said returning the favor as he stuck his two thumbs up.

"Don't be lame." she said pushing him with her hand.

The two didn't say anything for awhile then Casey spoke.

"What's Tristan doing?"

Derek whipped his head her direction.

"Do you really think I care what Tristan's doing?" he said rudely.

Her gaze was as hard as his.

"Apparently, you do."

He turned away swiftly.

"You don't need to be so angry all the time." Casey said wrapping her jacket around her tighter.

"I do not always _act_ angry. I simply like to be a sarcastic -"

"Jerk?"

"Jerk is not the word I was really looking for."

"Well, I guess it found you instead." she said.

**A/N-Review! Hey, guys, remember if you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	13. T for Two

**T for Two**

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"Aren't you frozen by now?" he asked standing right in front of her.

"When you're out here this long, you start to feel numb." she said tilting her head back and looking up at the stars.

**XOXO**

"Derek, can I ask you a question?" Casey asked as she made designs in the snow in front of her.

"Fine but then I get to ask you one too."

"Fine. You can go fiurst."

He wouldn't look Casey in the eye out of embarassment.

"Did you…you and Tristan did you guys…get freaky?"

"Get freaky?" Casey asked laughing. "Derek, if your asking me if Tristan and I had sexual relations…then no. So far, you're the only one." she said softer.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I am pretty hard to compete with."

"Okay, my turn." she said. "That night a couple months ago …you came to my dorm. Why?"

He sighed and rolled his head back.

"Casey." he dragged out.

"Tell me please. Derek every night since then I've wondered why you came that night and drives me insane not to know the answer." she said looking at him. "Just tell me. That's all I'm asking of you."

He sighed again.

"Fine."

She listened intently.

"I came to your room so we could straighten out everything." he said continuing his snow designs. "But when I got there I saw Tristan and left. I mean if you really wanted to be with him, I wasn't going to stand in the way."

Casey looked down had a tear forming in right eye that slowly fell.

"That just breaks my heart, Derek. Even when I went behind your back, you let me do what I wanted." she said her voice breaking as she wiped away her few fallen tears. "I don't deserve someone like you so maybe it's better that were not together." she got up and started walking away in a fast pace.

"Casey!" he yelled getting up and following her. "Casey!" he said again as she started walking faster. He pulled on her arm and she turned around to let herself free from his grip and instead his lips ended up on hers. He pulled her close and Casey just couldn't let herself let go of him. She's wanted this for so long and it felt better than she imagined. She didn't know how desperate she was to feel the way that Derek made her feel.

He pulled away but her kept her right there.

"I want you more than anything, Casey. It's time for you to decide what you want." He pecked her one last time before he headed back for the house.

**XOXO**

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked. "You're all quiet."

"We're watching a movie." Casey said pointing to the TV. Tristan and her were the only two up and all the lights were dimmed in the house.

He laughed and pulled her closed. The two were watching Ironman; Tristan's choice, and Casey wasn't even paying attention. As cute as Robert Downey Jr was, Casey was deep in thought. She realized that night, that she was in love with two different men.

Her ex who was also her step brother and her first for many things. And her new boyfriend who was funny, smart and motivated.

"Honey, I'm going to go to bed now. I am way too tired to stay up." she said handing Tristan her blanket.

"Do you want me to go up with you?" he asked.

"No, no, no." she said kindly. "You can watch your movie, I'm just exhausted from shopping. I'll see you in a while." she said kissing him on the cheek before heading upstairs.

"Okay, night." he said.

Casey strayed upstairs and into her room. Maybe a good night sleep would clear her head and she would finally be able to make sense of what was going on. Casey laid on her bed and slowly drifted off into a peaceful nights sleep.

The next morning, the snow was falling into blankets on the ground. Casey heard Tristan lightly snore and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now that she was awake. She got out of bed and walked over to her drawer and took an envelope out of it and headed into the hallway. She looked at it before slipping it underneath Derek's door. When she was done with that she went back into her room and grabbed the things she needed for a shower.

**XOXO**

_Derek,_

_I've been thinking and I know exactly what I want. I want time to see if what I truly want deep inside, is worth fighting for. I'll update you when I find what I'm looking for. Who knows, maybe it's right in front of me._

_Casey_

**A/N-Short Chapter but you better review! Trailer will be up in a few days!**


	14. Gumption

**Gumption**

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"I want you more than anything, Casey. It's time for you to decide what you want." He pecked her one last time before he headed back for the house.

_Derek,_

_I've been thinking and I know exactly what I want. I want time to see if what I truly want deep inside, is worth fighting for. I'll update you when I find what I'm looking for. Who knows, maybe it's right in front of me._

_~Casey_

**XOXO**

It was Christmas Eve now and the family was running around doing last minute things. Casey was reading her book on the couch. Tristan was drinking a cup of coffee at the dining room table while reading the newspaper. George and Nora were doing some Christmas Day meal shopping. Derek took Edwin to the mall and Lizzie and Marti were wrapping presents upstairs.

Casey set her book down next to her and just stayed at the open window.

"It's so beautiful outside." she sighed.

"Mm-hm." Tristan said taking a sip of his coffee but keeping his gaze on the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm bored." Casey said.

"Go for a walk." Tristan recommended.

"Don't you want to come?" she asked.

"Me? Nah. Remember I grew up in the sun, me and snow are like unmixy things."

"Oh Okay. Maybe I'll just take a nap." she said getting off the couch.

"Now a nap, I can do." he said throwing his paper down.

"Whoa there, Skippy. I think I'll nap alone." she said grinning.

"Come on." he whined.

"Go read." she said pushing him away as she started upstairs.

When she got to her room, she went and laid on her bed. If felt so good especially since she was up all night thinking about Derek's kiss. No way in hell was she going to tell Tristan. She knew she should but she tried to justify that it was Derek who kissed _her _and that the last time she told someone about a kiss, they ended up breaking her heart.

The pillow felt good against her head. She looked around her room and then she stopped and looked at a book that was on her bookcase. She got off the bed and went and pulled the book out of it's space. It was her Senior Year Yearbook. She started flipping through it and saw a couple pages labeled **The Bulldog Brigade**. In the collage was pictures of the football games, an the audience and of course a picture of Derek blowing up a beach ball that he then through around the stands.

Casey smiled and continued looking through the pictures. The Prom, Homecoming, Battle of the Bands, the Semi Formal, etc. Derek had more pictures in the book then Casey thought. He was basically on every other page. There was this one really great picture of Derek that she just couldn't help look away from. He was smiling, a very happy picture.

She closed the book then and through it on the floor across the room.

"I need to stop this. Just stop, Casey." she said frustrated. "God!…Derek, Tristan…Derek, Tristan." she said weighing up and down with her hands. She growled. "I hate this feeling." she said quietly. "I hate feeling stuck in the middle." She went and laid on her bed and finally thinking to much hurt her brain and she fell asleep.

Her eyes blinked open slowly.

"I felt like someone was watching me." she said with a raspy voice. Derek was standing above her bed with a giant red bow on his head.

"This present you get early." he said smirking as he pointed at the bow.

"You got me a bow? A real bow?" she asked pretending to be ecstatic as she sat up.

"No. Me of course."

"What and risk getting coal? Are you crazy?" she asked standing up.

"I'll be your Santa. Then you can have _anything_ you want." he said putting his hands on her hips.

"Derek. This is wrong…" she said looking away from him but kept in place.

"Who says? Doesn't it make you feel?" he asked his voice getting closer to her throat.

"It makes me feel nervous and guilty because you are not my boyfriend ,Tristan Bengli is." she said tearing away from Derek and going to sit at her computer.

"Casey." he groaned out. He turned around and shut her door. "Why are you still with him?" His tone became harsh and heated. "We both knew from the beginning that this wasn't just a temporary thing. We're meant to be, Casey. I know you feel it, even from over there. And one day you're going to wake up and I won't be there, arms open. I'll be with someone who actually wants to be with me! Because I am sick and tired of waiting for _you _to decide what's right for the both of us!" he said. He turned around and slammed the door.

Derek went downstairs in a rush and Tristan looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked looking up at Derek.

"Your girlfriends still a bitch." he said slamming the front door behind him.

**XOXO**

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. Tomorrow's Christmas and right now is not the time to be having stupid arguments." Casey said pouring two glasses of hot chocolate.

"You sure?" Tristan asked.

"Positive. Tonight let's watch a movie. I'm feeling Jingle All the Way?" she asked.

"Sure. But there's actually something I need to ask you first." he said with a nervous break in his voice.

"Mm-Kay." she said turning around after she put the kettle in the sink. She stood there waiting for him to ask her whatever it is that he wanted.

"Casey, I've been thinking a lot lately. About us and about…our future…together." she stepped closer so they were very near to each other. He glanced down nervously "I wanted to know if you would take this…" he glanced up and opened her hand.

**XOXO**

Casey knocked on Derek's door. She came in slowly without his consent and she closed the door quietly as he looked up at her from his computer. She had her back against the door and she was very reserved.

"What are you…" he asked slowly. She slowly held up her left hand and started crying.

"I'm so sorry."

"You got engaged?" he asked standing up. "You're engaged…to him!?" he asked appalled.

"Derek." she said wiping away her tears. "It's a…pre, engagement ring."

"Are you kidding?" he asked laughing with disbelief.

It became quiet but she muttered out a "No."

"Oh, my God." he said looking down and then he ran his hands through his hair.

"I said I was sorry. But Derek can you honestly blame me for letting my heart suggest what is best for it. You and me just didn't-" she stopped. "Derek, I love you, I do. But I can't just listen to my heart whenever it swoons. I need to listen to my head and what I know will be the safest road for me to take. Us…we…" she said symbolizing the two with her hand back and forth between them. "We were a rollercoaster. We were a plane with nothing but turbulence. We were."

"Okay, enough with the metaphors." he said.

She stopped and looked at him. Pain written on her face."

"Fine. You want to marry him, be my guest. But I won't be at that wedding. I refuse to be any part of your lives after that." he said rushing passed her and out his door making sure that it slammed as hard as it could with her still standing alone inside. The same way her heart was feeling at that exact moment.

Casey woke up Christmas morning around fiveish. She just couldn't sleep. She must have dozed in the first place when she was waiting for Derek to come home. No one should be wandering the streets alone on Christmas.

She walked downstairs quietly and sat by the Christmas tree on the floor. She picked up a wrapped gift that read.

_To: Derek _

_Love: Casey_

"I got you a real present too, you know." Derek said from behind here.

"You came back." she said not turning around.

You could hear his footsteps till he was right beside her. He leaned down and she couldn't look at him. He put out his right hand and right in front of her; between his thumb and forefinger; was a diamond ring.

"Merry Christmas." he said. She looked at the ring right in front of her. It sparkled enough to blind her. She covered her mouth with her right hand as she gazed longingly at the most amazing thing that she's ever seen.

"Is that an e-"

"Engagement ring? Precisely."

"It's soo-" she said reaching for it.

"Amazing like me? Spec-tacular? Incredible?" he asked. She could hear the smirk in his question.

She then shut her eyes and shook her head at the ground. She pushed the ring away from her.

"I can't." she said shaking her head harder.

"Come on!" he said. " Just tell me "You had me at hello, or I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy… Work with me here, Case."

"Derek, this is just so…different. It's so out of control." she said looking up at him, eyes red.

"I know!" he said with a bright grin. "I am being spontaneous because it's romantic and all that crap. I want you to feel amazing when we're together like I do when I see you."

"This is ju-" he shut her up quickly with a quick kiss on the lips. He made it passionate and desperate and then he abruptly pulled away.

"Do I make you _feel_?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. "I mean really, really _feel_?"

**A/N-**How about a review. Guess what!!! I have added the music for the trailer and it really should be up shortly. I am heading out on a road trip on Monday, and I will try and update with all the free time that I should hopefully have. BTW, thank you so much for all of you amazing reviewers and supporters who make writing worth while! You're the best and that's the truth!

A/N- OMG, did you 90210 fans see that Homecoming episode last week? I was blown away with Michael Steger's performance that it just blew me away. I was so amazed by his acting that I just wished to be in Adrianna's position even with the whole addiction to coke. Lol Anyway, I just thought I'd ask. Anyway, REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	15. Presents All Around

**Presents All Around**

Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

Casey gazed longingly at the most amazing thing that she's ever seen.

"Is that an e-"

"Do I make you feel?" Derek asked looking her straight in the eye. "I mean really, really feel?"

**XOXO**

"I want the God's honest truth, Casey."

She looked at him and in that moment she let everything she had bottled up inside go.

"I want to be with you more than anyone. I love you and even when I see you sitting on the other side of the room with a million people, you are the only one I focus on." Her eyes glazed in the light. "When we sit at the dinner table, it kills me to hold onto Tristan's hand when your's is on the other side of me with perfect reaching range. It hurts my heart that I can't tell you everyday how much you mean to me and how every night I cry because I gave up everything I had for something that I could live without!" her eyes were red and her voice was raspy. "And more than anything I hate, no I loathe that I can't make these feelings for you go away because they are driving me insane! Non-stop, place by place. In my dreams, when I wake up, every time I blink, when I breathe, when I eat, and when I close my eyes…you're their and yet as many times as I see you, I can never catch up. You always seem to be out of my reach." one single tear fell from her eye and she thought it was her being weak so she hid her face from him.

He took a microsecond to evaluate her response.

"I am right here." he said. "Casey." he lifted her chin with his forefinger and said it forcefully. "I am right here. See, I can touch you, you can touch me. I am right in front of you. I have always been in your reach!" he said harshly. "God." he laughed as he stood up. "You think I've ever acted this way for any other girl? You drive me insane and you annoy the hell out of me yet I want to spend all my time with you and I want to be the only one you enjoy annoying. For the only time in my life, I'm in love with someone and…I can't even be with them!"

She stood up slowly and watched Derek pace back and forth with his hand on his head and his gaze to the floor.

She walked to him until she was right there. Her hand gently grabbed his arm and she lifted it down and he turned to look at her. She slowly and quietly leaned in and brushed her lips on his. She didn't actually kiss him.

"Do you feel it?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…" he whispered fully concentrating on her.

She pressed harder on his lips with hers and yet again just left them lingering there.

"Is it intoxicating?" she asked.

"God, yeah." he said keeping his volume. She pressed even harder this time and then drew back as before.

"Do you wish I would just shut up already?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked. She laughed against his lips and he pulled her close. She slid her arms around his neck and he did the same thing with her waist. He kissed her long and lovingly. It obviously pleased her because when he pulled away she had a disbelieving face on. She laughed and looked him in the eye.

"Hold onto that ring, Derek." she said. "You can place it on my finger later." she smiled and pecked him on the side of the mouth and walked upstairs.

**XOXO**

When everyone woke up a few hours later. Marti was the first one downstairs.

"Look, Marti. Someone ate all the Christmas cookies. I think it was Santa." Tristan said as he walked downstairs with a gleefully happy Casey.

"Santa isn't real." Marti said for a fact.

"What? Of, course he's real. He brought me a toy fire truck when I was your age and I still have it."

"No, it was just your parents who "pretended" to be Santa because they didn't want to feel guilty if you thought Santa skipped your house." Marti said digging through the presents. Tristan leaned over to Casey at the bottom of the stairs.

"How old is she?" he asked curiously.

"Almost 8. Yeah, I know." Casey said smiling. "I was 9 when I found out."

"Hey, I was 10." Tristan said.

"That is so cute." Casey said she went and had a seat on the sofa as Derek came down the stairs. He quickly made himself comfortable in his chair and when Tristan was helping Marti dig out presents. Derek was twirling Casey's ring on his finger taunting her. It drove her crazy in the she has to get away from Derek right now or she's going to jump his bones crazy. It wasn't helping that he had on a well-controlled smirk and kept eye contact with Casey the whole time.

Nora and George walked upstairs in their robes yawning and Edwin and Lizzie were fighting over who got to open the first present.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" George said loudly.

"I'm going to get some egg nog, anyone want some?" Casey asked getting up.

Everyone said no so Casey headed for the kitchen. Derek followed shortly after quietly shutting the kitchen doors.

"Derek, the presents are out there, do I look like I have a bow on my head?" she asked grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Not yet." he smirked. He met her on the other side of the island and hr wrapped his arms around her. She set the glass down and Derek purposely led her to the doorway into the laundry room.

"Awe. How convenient a mistletoe. Wow, your slick." she said looking up and then at him.

Derek put his mouth against her throat.

"Derek. I can't. Tristan." she said. He put a finger to her lips.

"Just one." he said with his dominating brown eyes.

"I…I can't." her voice became drowsy. "As much as I want to…not yet. I need to talk to Tristan. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me Derek and he means a lot to me. Besides, making up is the best part jerk…" she smiled.

"Fine." he whined. "But you better throw me one hell of a New Years Eve, Wench." he said leaving the kitchen.

**XOXO**

"Casey hasn't opened one yet." Marti said.

"Here, she can open this one." Derek said throwing over a box. Obviously, nothing inside of it was fragile.

It was wrapped like it was run over by a train. Red shiny wrapping with a really messed up white bow tied around the whole box from white streamers. The box had a few indents in it too. Casey caught it and everyone waited for her to open it.

"It's okay, you guys open yours. I hate the focus on me." she said.

Everyone shrugged and then continued to grab and hand over presents. Derek was the only one who didn't look away. Casey saw that the present was from Derek from where he wrote it in Sharpie on the top. She started to unwrap the present and when she lifted the top of the box off, she saw an envelope. She made sure that no one was watching her beside the obvious and she opened the envelope inside the box. There was one airline ticket inside. A yellow post it was stuck on the part where the destination would be seen.

The post read

_"Your seat is 16G. _

_Mine is 17G."_

She slowly took the post it off the airline ticket and saw where she was going on December 31st through January 7th.

Destination: Jamaica

Casey covered her mouth and looked at Derek. He smiled at her shocked face and directed his attention back to the Christmas presents.

"Okay, I'm lacking presents over here!" he yelled.

After all the excitement, Casey helped Nora pick up all the wrapping on the floor as George talked and talked to Tristan about his newest addition to his coin collection.

Casey smiled at him and gave him her sympathy.

"Thanks for the help, Case." Nora said taking the trash into the kitchen.

"It was no problem." Casey said nervously following her mom into the kitchen. "Mom, I actually wanted to talk to you about when Tristan and I are heading back to school."

"Awe, yeah I almost forgot about that." her mom said. "I don't want you to leave."

"I'll be back soon, mom." Case said comforting her. "But I was actually thinking about leaving before New Years. I actually have some plans with a few friends."

"Sounds like fun." she said. "Where at?"

"What?" Casey asked nervously.

"Where are your plans?"

"We uh, we are going to…a spa. Girls day…and things. I really want to go."

"I would kill for a spa day." her mom said putting some water on the stove.

"Yeah, it should be fun I think."

"Well, that's great. What's Tristan going to do without you?" Her mom laughed.

"That's…such a great question." she said quietly as her mom left the room.

"I love my present, Casey." Tristan said coming into the kitchen.

"It's not as nice as what you got me but I thought it would be useful."

"Are you kidding? I've wanted a Deluxe Camera Cleaning Kit for years. They've been sold out for that long. How did you get one?"

"Ebay." she said smiling. " I saw it. I knew you wanted one and I hit the buy it now, link. I also got you those special chocolates that you love from back home." she said pointing at him.

"Yeah, that's why I saved you the last one." he said holding up a little gold wrapped chocolate.

"You ate them all?" she asked laughing.

"You knew who I was before we got together!"

"Yeah, but I thought you went to rehab for the addiction."

"I actually spent the rehab money on pixie sticks and paying for the 3 Musketeers to build me a Chocolate Factory. At one point we had to resort to stealing money."

"You and your butterfingers!" she said laughing as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

**A/N-Yo! Please review! Tell me honestly what you think.**


	16. Love You, Forever

_**Love You, Forever**_

_Chapter 13_

Last Chapter:

Destination: Jamaica

Casey covered her mouth and looked at Derek. He smiled at her shocked face and directed his attention back to the Christmas presents.

XOXO

Later in the afternoon, Casey's extended family came over for dinner. The house was crowded and Christmas music was playing in the background.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" George yelled from the kitchen.

"Did, you tell him yet?" Derek asked Casey from behind the Christmas tree as she placed presents from other family members.

"No…" she said trying to avoid the question.

"Why not?"

"Because…I." she looked around the tree. "Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"No."

"Listen, I am going to talk to him soon. Trust me, Derek." she hesitated. "I'll do it."

"You better do it soon, because I moved our tickets up to tomorrow."

"What?!" she asked almost falling over.

"Thought it would make you tell him faster." He smirked.

She shook her head out of confusion.

"Casey?"

"Aunt, Viv!" Casey said walking around to the other side of the tree where she hugged her aunt.

All throughout dinner, Derek kept glancing at Casey who followed his example. Tristan never noticed because the family was demanding that he tell them about him and his future goals. After dinner, there were 4 different selections of pie, 3 different cakes, 2 pumpkin rolls and a Fruit Cake that Derek kept company giving casey the chance to talk to Casey.

"Hey, Tristan."

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Can I…talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." he grinned and grabbed her hand and the two went upstairs. When they were in her room he closed the door and he kissed her passionately on the lips against the door.

"Tristan." Casey said in between kisses.

"Casey." he moaned back. His hand trailed from the back of her neck to her lower back.

Casey was to push him away so she could tell him what she needed. But, that idea had become very difficult. Tristan was making it very hard to concentrate on the non obvious for the moment.

"Every second…" he said between their kisses. "I fall more…" His kisses became more passionate and wanting. "And more." he kissed her on her jaw line all the way to her ear. "In love with you."

Casey pulled away from his lips and tilted her head down.

"Tristan." she said softly.

He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. She slowly looked up at him and looked right into his eyes. They were so innocent. It made her feel dirty. Her voice was becoming shaky. She didn't want to give him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked feeling her head.

She shut her eyes and tried to make the chunk in her throat go away. She started breathing hard and so she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She went around Tristan and quickly opened the window. She started taking in the fresh air that she desperately needed.

"Casey?"

He was worried.

"Are you going to be sick? Do you need to be to get a trash can?"

"I…I need to get out…" she said calming her nerves. "I need fresh air…" she started standing up.

"I'll come with you."

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean no, thanks. I just need to get out by myself for awhile. It's…not you." she said trying to make it sound believable. "To much excitement I guess. I've been moving non-stop today, helping my mom get ready for Christmas so I just need absolute silence for just a few minutes. I'll be right back." she crossed the room and then left out her door and closed it with a confused Tristan on the other side.

When Casey was outside, she walked up the block and across the street to the nearest park. It was empty of course but it was so relaxing that way. No one was outside anywhere near here. No cars on the road, no talking, nothing but the sound of new snow falling on the ground. Casey sat on a bench that was hidden under a tree. It was only slightly wet but her jacket was long enough so she wouldn't sit in it. She put her hood over her head and leaned it back on the bench. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the snow. The cool air was very refreshing in the over-heated house that she was constantly in.

Derek hadn't seen her sneak out of the house which was good because she didn't want to deal with him right now when she couldn't even deal with herself. It was hard, you know? Both of them were amazing, caring guys who both wanted Casey for what she was.

"You know, if the right answer doesn't automatically come to you then there's not much left to think about."

"I thought I snuck out the right way." she said.

"Hardly. I am the king of Sneaking Out. Of course I would notice when other people did it."

Derek sat down on the bench next to her. He sat a few feet away and leaned over so his forearms were resting on his knees with his hands crossed.

"Please don't." she said quietly. "I know what you're going to say."

"I don't have anything left to say."

"That's a first."

"I'm leaving in the morning." he said quietly. "If you're coming with me then I'll meet you at the front door." he turned his head and looked at her. "If you're not…" he leaned over and kissed her slowly on the lips. His left hand on her cheek. He pulled away exactly 7 seconds later, but kept his hand on her cheek.

"I'll send you a postcard." his hand slid off her face and he got off the bench and started walking away from the bench.

Casey's P.O.V

"I hated myself at that moment. Love was nothing but a game to me. As much as I wanted it to just end…it never could. It was a game that would be played forever. And maybe, the players would drop out eventually but others would just take their place. I was trapped with the dice in my hand, yet, they kept rolling snake eyes by themselves. Together that was two. There were two sides to each story. But three in a triangle. But my life was not a triangle, circle, or a square. Rectangle, Oval, hexagon, pentagon, or even an octagon. It wasn't even a shape. It wasn't strong enough to ever become one either. It's a mess till infinity. I was weak inside…I couldn't even make a choice or decide like an adult. I was a child.

Forever a Child.

Derek was smarter than me. Maybe I had always known it. Tristan was more clever than me. Maybe I had always known that too. So, what now? Leave Derek, marry Tristan? Leave Tristan, marry Derek? Marry Derek. Marry Tristan. Or turn away from…both.

Times Up.

I knew who I was meant to be with.

XOXO

3rd Person

"Feel better?" Tristan asked as Casey walked through the front door. She nodded and took her jacket off.

Later that night, she sat at her desk. She couldn't sleep when she had so much on her mind. Only a few hours away she would make the best or the worst choice of her life. She turned her attention back to the think in front of her after glancing at a sleeping Tristan.

XO

Derek's face was surprised when he saw Casey tip toeing down the stairs with a suitcase. He smiled obviously shocked at the situation. Casey grinned as soon as she saw him. As soon as she got to the bottom stair she set her back down and went up to Derek, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him eagerly.

I know this is the wrong way to write a character off in a story, but I knew if I faced you when I said this, I wouldn't have enough courage to go on. The truth is that I can't do this to you or myself any longer. We would have had a beautiful life together but sometimes it isn't that simple.

Things happen. Things Change. People Change.

I've seen the light and I can see that it is going the direction that I've always wanted to go. I want to explore the world and what it has to offer me.

I feel utterly terrible and disappointed in myself for doing it this way but please, don't stay mad at me forever. I would hate to lose a person like you in my life. I left the ring in the envelope and I hope one day you can give it to a girl that you know is the right one for you.

Love you, forever.

Casey

XOXO

Casey stared out the plane window in awe.

"We're almost there!" she said excitedly.

Derek leaned over and tried to look out the window.

"Thanks for the window seat." she said sweetly to his face.

He smirked and dug in his pocket for a second. He held up Casey's gorgeous engagement ring.

She smiled and covered her mouth with her right hand and held out her left. He slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. She uncovered her mouth and examined the ring on her finger.

"Can you believe we're doing this?" she asked looking up into his eyes. "I mean…we're engaged." she smiled and looked at the ring again. "And we're on a flight to Jamaica right at this very moment." she examined his face now. He smiled and [pecked her on the lips.

"I really love you." she said.

"You uh…you took care of the…Tristan thing…right?"

"Do you see more than your ring on my finger?" she asked him seriously.

He took her hand and rubbed the trop of her ring finger with his thumb.

"No." he then took her whole hand in his.

"Good afternoon everybody this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in luxurious Jamaica in just about ten minutes. Please return to your seats and put your tray tables in their upright position. The temperature is 80 degrees and sunny."

After the plane landed and Derek and Casey collected their baggage Casey saw the exit out of the airport and all the light outside. It looks appetizing and warm out there.

"Oh my God! We made it." Casey said jumping with excitement.

"It'll be even better when we get to the hotel." Derek said with a smirk as he grabbed Casey's hand.

"I bet." she said laughing. "But I intend on having the best tan I possibly can while I'm here."

When the two walked out of the airport their were a few cabs awaiting outside. Derek gave the name of the hotel and the driver took them to it. When they got there Casey couldn't believe that Derek actually booked something right. The hotel looked amazing and even had an ocean view.

"How did you pay for all this?" she asked.

"I…" he laughed and looked away from her.

"What?" she asked amused.

"I got a job and I sold my car."

"Thank you." she said kissing him on the lips as they were standing in line waiting to check in.

"Next." the woman at the counter said.

XOXO

"Does it look okay?" Casey asked coming out of the bathroom with her new bikini on.

"Are you kidding? It's dreadful…I insist you take it off…right now." he said with a smirk. He walked over to Casey and slid his hands around her waist. He kissed her soundly on the lips and Casey moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and admired her.

"You look amazing and beautiful in whatever you have on."

She pulled him back to her and kissed him hard and passionate. Derek picked her up bridal style and slowly began walking her over to the bed.

"Ohh, Derek." she moaned against his lips.

He set her down slowly and began kissing her harder moving his lips against hers. She slowly felt the bed on her back and Derek hovering over her. He kissed her passionately and she took this chance to distract him as she rolled over and now Derek was below her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I set a date."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"For the wedding." she got off the bed and left Derek laying there.

"I know you've been planning your wedding since you were still in your mom's uterus but I didn't actually think that you would have it planned out this fast."

"Hey, you say it like it's a bad thing. Weddings are a creative and romantic ceremony symbolizing a growing love between two people who plan on spending their lives together full of happiness and honesty."

"Yeah…what are we going to do about our parents?" Derek asked.

"We…will need to tell them." Casey said.

"Are you high? We can't tell them. Hate to burst your bubble but I never thought that I would be marrying my step-sister. I say we elope." he said this while getting up so he was using his elbows as a support for his torso.

"Elope? I would never!" she said appauled.

"Casey!"

"Derek!"

He sighed louder this time and laid back down fully on the bed,.

"Now, come on!" she said throwing a beach towel his way.

She laughed at his expression and helped him off the bed and led him out the hotel room and onto the appetizing beach.

XOXO

"Are you ready yet?" Derek asked knocking on the bathroom door. "We have reservations remember? You forced me to make them!"

"Sorry that we can't all take 10 minutes to get glammed up! Not to mention, I think I'm suffering from sun burn." Casey yelled on the other side of the door.

"I told you to put on more lotion."

Casey quickly opened the bathroom door and stood their wearing an adorable summer dress with her hair up and a yellow flower adding a nice touch.

"Don't I look amazing?" she smirked and went and grabbed her purse from the nearest table. "Shall we?"

After dinner Derek and Casey walked along the shore line. She picked up a few seashells that were so beautiful. The waves splashed against the sand and the smell of the ocean was peaceful. She stopped walking and turned to face him while they continued to hold hands.

"So, all through dinner I was thinking about us." she said earnestly. "Derek, If you want to Elope we can." he looked at her listening to what she had to say. "I don't need a fancy wedding or a six hundred dollar dress. I don't need the flowers and perfectly matching invitations. I just want to be called you're wife. So everyone will know that you're the only person that I ever want to be with."

He slowly grabbed the side of her face and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her with love and then pulled away but left his forehead against hers.

"No." he said with his eyes closed. He was only whispering to her. "If you want a big wedding you get a big wedding. If people aren't okay with what we're doing then screw them. They're off the usher list." he said laughing as did she. He opened his eyes and looked into her now open eyes. "But you're telling our parents!" he said laughing.

"Oh, no!" she said. Derek laughed as he ran down the beach away from Casey. He picked up some wet sand held it above him as if he was going to throw it at her.

"No!, Derek, no!" she yelled while laughing as she began running away from him. He chased after her and when he got to her he dropped the sand he was holding and just grabbed Casey from around the waist and the two of them went falling down onto the sound. Derek laid next to her and then his upper torso was above hers. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

A/N-Hey!!! Sorry, had no internet for so long! That's why I made this chapter very long for all you readers! Oh, and for you smarty pants who assume that Casey McDonald is going to get pregnant with Derek or anyone else's kid at least sometime in one of my stories, that isn't going to happen. I don't like making my stories that complex! Lol. I mean sure eventually after they get married, whatever.

So, guys I was going to put my trailers on Youtube, but the stupid website deleted my account because 20th Century Fox complained that I used their clips without permission which is just ridiculous. So now I need to make a new account and I will put on all my old Dasey Trailers. Mkay. REVIEW!


End file.
